Bloodrein: Rise Of A Legend
by Erin Bloodrein Sage
Summary: A half-breed girl rising in both rank and power to find the truth about the death of a beloved. Suck at summaries but I've been told this isn't that bad and I love writing about my favorite character. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Bloodrein: Rise Of A Legend

-basically the beginning chapters are the same it's just I didn't like how my story Bloodrein turned out and ended, so this is my ORIGINAL story-

Chapter 1: prologue- The Beginning

~No One~

"Momma?"

A little girl called. She had heard crashing and fighting, then nothing. The girl left her room to investigate and found her mother.

"Mom!"

She yelled. Her mom was on the floor, a pool of blood growing under her torn body. The girl knelt beside her not knowing what to do. All she could do was cry. The mother put a shaking hand on the girls cheek.

"Shhh. Don't cry. It's okay."

The mother lied.

"What happened momma?"

Asked the little girl. She had already known, but she wanted to be sure. If nothing, the girl was smart and strong. However, the mom didn't answer her daughter, just told her it would all be okay.

"I can't believe I won't see my baby fight her first battle. I know that you will win, we have taught you how to fight well. My beautiful E-"

The mother slowly put her head on the ground and passed. The girl's tears streamed down her face. She called for her mom repeatedly, but no answer. Her mother's amulet began to glow a deep red. The girl began to feel an unknown feeling. It was strong and made her teeth clench. Anger. The girl lifted her head to the sky and screamed, but it wasn't long before that scream began to change. It changed into a fully grown dragon's roar, one that shook the land. When she looked back at her mother, she saw her mother's amulet had changed its shape. Instead of a strange looking leaf, what she had always called it, it was a tribal angel wing.

The girl took the amulet from her mother's neck and placed it over her head and it sat at the base of her throat. She promised her mother she would be strong and left her home.

That day, the girl made a vow. A vow to kill the one who did this, the one she knew killed her mother.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Lullaby

-9 years later-

~Erin~

The wind made the tree limbs dance and the rain hit hard against the ground. The mountain rock under my feet was covered in mud and felt slick. I stood on a cliff's edge on a large mountain side, above a cave my clan took shelter in. I was thank full for the rain.

_'You honestly thought he killed your mom? Stupid halfbreed.'_

A cruel voice repeated in my mind. A hand squeezed my shoulder and I didn't have to turn to see it was Darren Jones, my second in command, my beta.

"You need to come inside."

His worried voice made me turn. His long brown hair was plastered to his head from the rain and his hazel eyes were dark with worry. The grey jacket was soaked along with the black shirt that now stuck to his stomach and chest. His jeans and sneakers were also soaked. The water dripped off his silver amulet that resembled a crescent moon. I let him lead me down to the cave and sit me in front of a fire he had made. Ray Cooper, my gamma, had his hands stuffed into the pockets of his dark grey jacket. Water dripping of his eye length black hair and black glasses. His golden eyes were half lidded from lack of sleep. He sat up against the wall with one leg bent while the other stretched out on the ground. We were a sad one, but we were a clan. Both boys were wolves and I didn't exactly know how we were a clan, I just figured it was because I was a dragon. Well, half dragon.

"So where to now?"

Ray asked in a sleepy voice.

"First, we all need some rest. After that, I don't know."

I answered. I rested my head on my hand and closed my eyes.

~Darren~

Erin and Ray slept up against the walls of the cave. Erin had spent the past few hours running through the surrounding forest checking for any clan or pack territory borders. I didn't really understand her story. I had won my elder name and was leaving the village I lived in to find a pack to join when I, literally, ran into Erin. She was thirteen at the time. I remember how she asked if she could travel with me, I agreed on one condition, she make a pack with me. She told me how it would be kinda hard since she was a dragon, but I could smell wolf all on her. We found Ray wandering in the woods after his mate had died in a battle. He was torn and broken, so Erin made him a part of our 'pack'. Somehow Erin became the leader, we could call her alpha but didn't. I traveled with her for four years and Ray for three. Now Erin and I were seventeen while Ray was eighteen.

"You need to sleep."

My head snapped up to see Erin sit next to me on my rock. She wrapped her arms around her stomach and sighed.

"I can't, I've tried."

I told her. I proved it by slipping off my rock to sit in front of it. I lay my head on it and closed my eyes, only to open them moments later.

"See?"

I shrugged. She looked down at me with a smile. I turned and looked at the fire. After a while, I heard humming.

"What is that?"

I asked Erin.

"A song my mother sung when I was a child. It's a special lullaby for a stormy night. Figured I could get you to sleep if I hummed it."

It was her turn to shrug. Her black hair fell in her face.

"I like it. It's relaxing and simple."

She laughed and continued to hum, but after a while her hums became words. Erin was actually singing me to sleep.

My eyes started to close and I let myself fall into a peaceful sleep. Even then I heard Erin sing.

~Ray~

I smiled as Erin finished her beautiful song. I woke up as she was singing. Darren had finally fallen asleep and I knew he needed it. Erin went back to her spot and followed suit, so I listened to the rain and dozed off again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Another Wolf

~Erin~

When I left the cave, the boys were still asleep. I went to the cliff I was standing on the night before. Up here I felt like I could see it all. Tree tops and open fields, but if I looked far enough, I saw a town.

"I guess that's we're going."

I said to myself. Someone behind me tripped on lose rocks. I turned to see Ray laying on his stomach and laughed.

"Well, I planned on a smoother entrance."

He said standing up, brushing the dirt of his shirt.

"Very smooth. Is Darren awake?"

I asked.

"I'm not sure, but I will say I've never seen him sleep this long. That song of yours really did the trick."

He laughed. I followed him in silence.

_'Why did I do that?'_

I wondered. I never sang out loud, much less to others. So why Darren?

We entered the cave to wake him, only to find out he was already up and cooking the last of our food. We ate silently then killed the fire.

"Alright, there's a town on the other side of this forest and a small clearing. We can rest there and figure our next plan."

I told them. They nodded and we climbed down the mountain side to the ground.

"I bet we make it there before sundown."

Darren raised his hand. Ray laughed.

"I say we make it by noon at best."

Ray smiled. Darren looked at me. I shook my head.

"Loser cooks."

I set the stake. Darren groaned because he lost the last one. I couldn't help it, I liked his cooking. I heard Ray's laugh again from behind and a large tan wolf with white tipped ears jogged up to my side. I always made fun of him because he was the only wolf I've seen with a slightly bushy tail. I turned to see Darren's dark brown and gold wolf sitting on the ground. I smiled and nodded. Both wolves took off into the forest kicking up grass. I felt my body begin to stretch and teeth elongate.

_'Winner picks the meal.'_

I thought to myself.

~Darren~

I felt reenergized from my needed sleep. I would thank Erin later for the song, but now I was concentrating on beating Ray. I've had to cook the past couple of days because I lost a bet to either Ray or Erin. I wouldn't lose today. Last I saw, Ray was a few feet behind me and I could still hear him running near my left flank. I jumped over a fallen tree and willed my legs to go faster. Ray cut me off as I dodged multiple trees and I felt another wolf run in our direction.

_'Erin.'_

I thought. Her wolf was larger than mine or Ray's. She came up beside me and glanced in my direction with her deep golden eyes. Her fur was jet black and her ears rounded at the top. She seemed to laugh and ran to join Ray in front of me. We went through the final bunch if trees and entered a small wheat field. Ray almost blended in, but Erin was fully visible. I focused on the black blur that zigzagged through the field.

~No one~

The tree wolves raced. None of them knew why, if they get to the town before noon, then Darren would have to cook again. That thought probably crossed Erin and Ray's minds, but not Darren who always tried to out run the two. Darren had challenged them many times and lost. Ray was the fastest wolf in his home village and Erin loved a good race. It became a thing for the small group, an inside challenge for fun. They reached the town's front gate and stopped, Darren joining them a few minuets later. They changed back into their human forms and it was noon when they walked into the town.

~Erin~

"I win again."

Ray said joyfully. I laughed as Darren walked past me with his head down and his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Alright Ray, what's he cooking this time?"

I asked. Ray crossed his arms and thought for a minuet.

"I don't know. I'll figure something out."

He shrugged. I heard a loud crash and turned to see a nineteen year old looking boy being thrown through a window. Glass lay all around him and shards in his short brown hair.

"Erin? Your eyes are glowing."

Darren said beside me. I shook my head and looked at the boy. I walked over to him.

"Are you okay?"

I asked. He looked up at me with hazel eyes. He has healing cuts on his cheeks and his lip was bleeding.

"I'm fine."

He said standing and shaking the glass from his hair. His voice was ruff and deep. He had on a fitted dark blue tank, jean shorts and black sneakers. His amulet looked like an upside down triangle with three swirls on the inside.

"My name's Shawn Alexander and if you'll excuse me for a second, I need to finish something."

He turned and walked through the shattered window. Darren and Ray were behind me.

"Come on Erin, let's check this out."

Ray said. I wanted to know what that boy, Shawn, had gotten himself into to get thrown through a window. I went to the hole where the window once was and stepped inside. Five boys were fighting in the center of the shop, at least that's what it appeared to be. Then a tall boy with short blonde hair had Shawn up by his throat. The others continued to brawl around them.

"What are they doing?"

Darren asked behind me.

"It's a weekly thing for them, I wouldn't worry."

Said a short red-headed girl at a table. Darren only nodded. Shawn was thrown down and the blonde haired boy's foot hit his back to hold him down. Shawn looked up and his eyes locked with mine. They went from hazel to a glowing dark green. He pushed of the ground and turned on the boy, he threw his hand out and an invisible force sent the boy flying. A swirling wind almost took me off my feet as it came out of nowhere. The four that had stopped fighting now spun in the air like a clear twister had hold of them. One by one they were flung through the air and into the wall.

_'Show off.'_

I thought smiling. Ray pulled me out of the shop through the window and told me to stay back. Darren followed and stood at my left side.

"That was wicked!"

Yelled a newly known voice. Shawn came out of the hole he made with a crocked grin.

"Sorry 'bout that sweetheart, had to finish business."

He said.

"I could tell. Just for future references, never call me call me sweetheart."

I said the last part through clenched teeth. I hated pet names.

"Alright. What do I call you then?"

He asked.

"I'm Erin Sage. This is Darren Jones and Ray Cooper."

They nodded when their names were said.

"In my opinion you don't need to know, but I'm gonna tell you anyways. My other name's Iron Claw and his is Whirlwind."

Darren said and Ray nodded again.

"Whirlwind? Can I guess your power is also wind? My names Sand Storm or Shawn."

He held his hand out to me.

"Didn't properly introduce myself earlier."

He explained. I shook his hand, but when our hands touched, a tingle wen up my arm. From his face, he felt it to.

"So what are you three doin in a place like this?"

Shawn asked, his gaze lingering on mine before turning to Ray.

"Passn through mostly."

Ray shrugged. We continued talking and ended up having a really good time.

"A half breed? Haven't heard of one of those in a long time."

Shawn said.

He showed us a place we could sleep for the night and in the morning we were leaving. As Darren and Ray went to the room, Shawn handed me another key.

"Figured you wanted your own. It's right beside theirs so you're not to lonely."

I took the key from him. I started walking, but sighed and turned.

"Shawn, do you want to come with us? You said you have no pack and I know mine isn't much, but if you want just meet us at the entrance at dawn."

I said, he looked wide eyed. Then he smiled crookedly, he stood tall and bowed.

"Thank you. I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning. Sweet dreams, sweetheart."

He smiled and walked away. I glared at his back and went to my room.

_'Another wolf.'_

I thought. I laughed when I realized I may need to start calling us a pack after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Steel

~Ray~

Shawn met us at the entrance like Erin said he would. The sun was just beginning to rise.

"So do you guys have to do some ceremony for new recruits?"

He asked.

"Not that we know of."

Erin shrugged. It was true, we didn't know if there was a thing Erin had to put us through and if there was, oh well. Erin smiled and turned towards the gate.

"So where are we going?"

Darren asked.

"I don't know. I'll let you know when I figure that out."

Erin shrugged. We started walking when the wind picked up. Erin stopped and a low rumble came from her chest.

"What's wrong?"

I asked worriedly. I sniffed at the air and cought a similar scent to Erin's. The only difference was, this was a powerful purebreed dragon. I looked at Darren, his jaw was clenched.

_'Do they know something I don't?'_

I wondered. Shawn just stood and looked as confused as me. Erin flew past me as she ran towards the forest. She jumped in the air and let her wolf take its form.

~Shawn~

I didn't know what was going on. First I join a small clan and then Erin and Darren look like they're gonna rip something apart when we're not even a few steps from my home. But my confusion faded as I saw Erin transform into a large, beautiful black wolf. She landed gracefully and continued to run into the forest. I felt like I needed to follow her, as if an invisible hand was pushing me in her direction. I heard a thud and saw a dark brown and gold wolf were Darren once stood. Darren followed Erin and then I started after them when a tan wolf whipped by me.

_'That has to be Ray.'_

I thought. In mid-stride I willed my wolf to run. I went past the border of the forest, catching up with my clan.

~Darren~

Ray caught up with me in no time and Shawn was on my heels. At a glance, I saw he had brown fur and was about my size. I felt Erin's anger and surprise as I continued to follow. The three of us ran as fast as we could to keep up with our leader, with the exception of Ray, who was well ahead of us. The scent that was in the air was familiar to me and I knew Erin had already found the dragon waiting on the other side of the trees. I know because when the trees started to thin out, I saw Erin back in her human form facing a tall boy.

~No one~

The boys walked out to stand with Erin, still in their wolf forms. The boy standing before Erin smirked when they appeared. He had deep red hair with silver streaks that ended below his ears in points. His green eyes were filled with tiny blue specks. He wore a black vest that was outlined in silver and the top buttons exposed his lightly tanned chest. His dark jeans covered grey sneakers that matched the cloth bracelet on his right wrist. His amulet resembled an oddly shaped anthame dagger.

"So you found a pack Erin? Not one dragon, how disappointing."

He shook his head and laughed. Erin's jaw clenched, but she remained quiet.

"What? No come back? No remark of any kind? Or am I correct in guessing you've ignored your dragon half."

He spit out the last part as if it disgusted him. Ray and Darren took their places at Erin's side. Darren at the left, Ray to the right. Shawn stood by Darren's side and the the boy laughed again.

"Such a pathetic little pack."

He laughed. Shawn returned to his human form and went to stand in front of Darren.

"Who are you?"

He asked angrily. The boy looked at him.

"My name is Steel. My dear Erin will have to tell you about me one day."

He looked at Erin one last time and walked away.

"Let's go."

Erin said turning. Darren and Ray had confusion in their eyes, as did Shawn.

~Erin~

All I wanted to do was get out of here. Darren and Ray went ahead to find a place to stay, seeing as I didn't want to do anything else today. Any plans I had were booted out the door.

Shawn changed when I began to run and it made me stop where I stood. His wolf was a dark brown shade and white streaked down both sides of his body, from ears to the tip of his tail. White fur rimmed his dark green eyes and tipped his ears. He looked at me and our eyes locked for a split second before I looked down. I mentally shook my head and ran after Darren and Ray's scents. I liked to change in mid-air, I guess I just liked the fell of the wind in my face. Shawn and I reached the small clearing Ray had made out of the wheat field and Darren was making dinner.

"Finally decided what he would cook huh?"

I asked Ray taking my seat on the ground. Both boys looked at me with the same look, but Ray asked.

"Who was that?"

Darren nodded and added,

"And why did he call you his dear Erin?"

I sighed and leaned against a large log, not caring to ask how it got there. Shawn sat beside Darren and waited for my answer.

"His name is Alex Blood and he's my brother."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Elders

~Ray~

Shawn and I got along well, we would gang up on Darren so he could cook. But since I found out Shawn could cook, I've backed off Darren, a little. Erin and I were hopeless when it came to cooking.

"It's been a while since I've eaten another person's cooking. Your not bad."

Darren complimented Shawn. He nodded with a mouthful of chicken and rice. I agreed and stuffed another spoonful in my mouth. I looked around and found Erin sitting in a tall tree. Ever since Alex showed up and she told us who he really was, she put a small distance between us and her. We weren't mad or anything and she hopefully knew that.

~Erin~

_'Why was he here?'_

I wondered. The elders and Alex never got along, so why would he be so near their castle? The boys didn't know just yet, but I was leading them to just that place, the elder castle. I needed to speak with Bronze, an old friend of mine. Shawn had made chicken and rice for our dinner and I had already eaten a bowl.

"Want more Erin?"

Darren called up to me.

"No."

He sighed, but went back to the fire. I didn't like the fact Alex was here, I could still catch his scent on the wind. Landing on my feet, I walked to the guys.

"We need to go."

I told them. They all objected at first saying it was late and we all needed rest, but I was leader. Whatever was left of our dinner, we left for the scavengers.

"So where are we going that has you in a rush?"

Ray asked.

"The elder's castle isn't far and I need to speak with one of them."

I gave an honest answer. He nodded and didn't question.

If ever a human has read a fairy tale, then they know of castles. The elder castle,however, is the only castle known to dragon and wolf kind. Stone walls and high towers was the home to four of the strongest and oldest dragons and wolves. All, however, were male. Derek was the most powerful of them with the main ability of illusion. Cain was the oldest and wisest with the ability to teleport. Zane was the youngest and could manipulate and create lightning. Bronze was the second strongest and could project the past, technically he could travel there but he says otherwise. As we entered through the large wooden doors, we were met by two waiting maids.

"Welcome Miss Sage."

Said the shorter of the two. She was cheery voiced and tan skinned. She had short cropped green hair that cut off at her ears. She wore a light turquoise kimono with stars decorating the sleeves. Her eyes were different colors, left one dark blue and the right one gray.

"The elders are expecting you."

The taller one said. She sounded more reserved than the other and had mid-length velvet red hair that swooped over her face gracefully. Her eyes were golden-brown and had slitted pupils. The deep blue kimono she wore as outlined in black and had a black belt around her waist.

"Of course they are."

I said. They probably caught our scents a few miles back.

The two girls lead us to a room lit by candles and torches.

_'So old school.'_

I thought.

"They really haven't changed have they?"

I asked the maids. The shorter one laughed.

"Cain believes the old ways are more interesting then the new human ways."

I laughed along with her. Darren and Ray were taking in the surroundings while Shawn kept his eyes on me, I could feel his gaze on me.

"Bronze and Zane were rather thrilled when they found you were coming, right Abigail?"

The taller, Abigail, nodded and continued to walk forward.

"Really? Well, Cain and I never really got along anyways."

I shrugged.

"Yes, but he does enjoy your company. He says you remind him of James."

Abigail shot the shorter girl a glare.

"We are not to speak of James in Miss Sage's presence Krystal."

Abigail said. Krystal turned to give me an apologetic look. They lead us to another set of wooden doors, these opening to reveal a throne room. Four large chairs sat on a raised section at the other side of the room. All had different symbols cut into them to show the owners of the chairs. The furthest to the left was marked with stars and was made from an old pine tree, Cain. Next to that was a black seat embedded with dragon fangs on the top, Zane. Bronze's was a deep gold and marked with intricate swirls. The furthest tho the right belonged to Derek, it was made from oak and had wings coming off the sides. It had been a long time since I was last in this room.

"It's good to see you again Erin."

A familiar voice made me smile. I ran towards the tall man who spoke. I jumped into his open arms and we both laughed. Bronze was easily 5'9 with long midnight blue hair to his waist. He kept it tied back with a black ribbon and rarely did he let it down. His young face was home to a warm smile and deep blue eyes. Both ears were slightly pointed thanks to his dragon self. He wore a long leather black coat and black vest, the white shirt showed his slightly tanned chest. His amulet resembled a tribal sun, it hung in a long chain around his neck and fell just below his collar bone. Black jeans covered leather boots.

"Bronze. You defiantly haven't changed much."

I said, 'complimenting' his outfit.

"Yes, well, I'm a fan of leather. I see the rumors were true."

He looked past me and to my clan.

"Yea. Bronze, meet Darren, Ray, and Shawn. Darren's my beta and Ray's my gamma. Shawn is the newest member."

As Bronze said hello, Zane and Derek entered the room with Cain behind them. Zane had long spiky black hair and violet eyes. His muscular frame was well shown by the fitted black tee. The zigzagged amulet hung around his neck. Gray jeans overlapped his bare feet, which meant he hasn't left the castle for a few hours. Cain didn't look like the oldest Elder. He had snow white hair with light gray streaks and it covered his left silver eye. He wore a dark red shirt that showed a bit of his chest and was covered by a long black coat. His swirled amulet hung from a black chain. He was also barefoot and wore dark gray pants.

"Cain."

I nodded. He returned my nod with his own. Derek shook my hand and went to sit in his chair. He had short brown hair that framed his face and a few fell just above his blue-gray eyes. His ears were pointed thanks to his wolf. A simple grey dress shirt was over black pants and black dress shoes. His amulet was an hour glass shape. They took their seats in the chairs and the two girls stood by them. Well, Krystal stood beside Cain and Abigail by Derek.

"What is it you seek Miss Sage?"

Derek asked.

"All I want is an answer."

Bronze and Zane exchanged looks.

"To what question?"

Derek again asked me.

"It isn't a question, but you'll still end up giving an answer."

Derek nodded and Erin continued.

"I want to become an official clan leader, as in, known by every dragon and wolf that the boys who stand with me are my clan and I am the leader."


	6. Chapter 6

I would like to thank Kiteria for the spells.

Thanks chick ;)

* * *

Chapter 6: The First

~Ray~

I was expecting her to ask about Alex.

"Aren't you already just that?"

Derek asked. Technically, he was right, but in the eyes of all others who saw us, she was just an outcasted female running with her pack.

"If she truly wishes to be a clan leader, she must speak the oath and claim a second. And he must speak his own words of old."

Cain said getting up and taking Erin through a door to the left of the four chairs, Derek went with them.

~Erin~

Cain and Derek led me to another torch-lit room. Two large metal torches stood on either side of a stone slab. Derek positioned himself on one side with an old brown, leather-bound book in his hands. I knelt in front of the stone and looked up at Derek. Cain went through a door behind me, I heard it lock.

"As many have done before you, place your hand on the top of the stone."

He said calmly. I did as I was told.

"Speak what words come to your mind."

He placed the book on the floor by his feet. I took a breath and, again, did as I was told.

"My name is Erin Sage, daughter of James Blood and Charlotte Mist. I swear to watch over my clan and protect them with my life. As Darren 'Iron claw' Jones as my beta, I have given my clan an alpha should something happen to me. With my strength, I will fight anything or anyone intending to do harm to them. I will treat them as equals, no one treated better than another."

The words stopped coming from my mouth. Derek was smiling and I was confused. I didn't say much and what I did say wasn't what I thought needed to be said, but it felt right. I stood. Derek stepped aside, leaving the book where it was. Someone stepped into Derek's spot and she smiled at me. She was 17 at best and was 5'5. Her light brown eyes were warm and full of spirit. The tips of her ears were pointed and the left one had a silver bar through the top. Her back length hair was dark purple and tied back in a rubber-band, but her short bangs lay just over her eyes. She wore a calf length black coat over a plain white tee and dark jeans. Her sandals matched her shirt, white. The pendent around her neck was a golden tiger lily with black patterns on the petals.

_'A Lucas?'_

I thought.

"It is tradition for a person of magical power to place spells of protection, forgiveness, and strength on you and your beta. Derek is putting Mr. Jones through his own oath and he'll join us."

She continued to stand there until Derek brought Darren in through the other door.

~Darren~

"Speak what's in your mind."

Derek told me, fifteen minuets ago. I either didn't know what to say or was over thinking, but Derek never rushed me or showed signs of irritation. Then, finally, it came to me. I placed my hand on my heart instead of a similar stone Erin would've placed hers on, closed my eyes and let the words flow.

"I as beta will stand with my clan for all time. I will protect the clan as they would me. I swear to be loyal to my alpha alone and only serve her. As beta I will lead the clan with her strength and wisdom should something happen. I swear to stand with all of my clan through all times and obstacles."

I opened my eyes. Derek nodded and lead me into yet another room. A girl with dark purple hair stood in front of a knelt Erin. I knelt beside her.

"Are you ready?"

The girl asked. Erin nodded. She looked at me and smiled.

"Ready."

I said.

"Good. Just so you know, my name is Scarlet Lucas."

Scarlet smiled. The leather book that lay on the floor was now open to a marked page. Bowls and candles were placed on the stone slab. Scarlet picked up a red candle and lit it with a match.

"This candle represents all pain you have felt, all anger you may have sealed away."

She then lit two small blue candles with the red one.

"These candles represent you two."

The blue candles were placed on either side of the red one. Scarlet read over the page and began to speak.

**"Forgive and forget**

**Love and let go**

**Feelings soften,**

**feelings flow.**

**Like the river flows and flows,**

**Like the wind as it blows and blows,**

**Like the winter as it snows and snows,**

**Love and let go,**

**Like the river finds the sea,**

**So I flow in harmony**

**Its my will,**

**So it shall be."**

The red candle's flame flickered. Scarlet leaned over and blew it out completely. The blue's flames grew and turned a shade of purple. I felt like a weight was lifted, though I had no harbored feeling of anger, I did fell pain sometimes from old memories. Erin had the look of relief on her face.

'She must fell better.'

I though.

~Erin~

Scarlet had already begun the second spell. She had a dark colored stone in her right hand.

"This stone represents the strength of the earth that feels solid, stable, and strong."

She walked around to us and sprinkled salt around Darren and I. The circles were big enough to where our wolves could easily sit inside. Rings of energy circled the stone and Scarlet, she closed her eyes and chanted.

**"Strength of the heart,**

**strength of the soul**

**strength given from the Earth below**

**Protection for thee from the highest**

**From my heart,**

**from my soul**

**From all of me**

**I will protect thee,**

**so shall it be."**

~Scarlet~

The first two spells were complete and the last was the most complicated. The spell of strength. I cleared the top of the stone, all but a bowl and the needed ingredients. I grinned and mixed the ingredients with a mortar and pestle. Dried white rose petals, silver glitter, blue powder, dried vervain, and dried orris root. With my finger, I drew the symbol of Mercury and the symbol of Gemini in the powder the mix created. I held my hands over the powder, asking that the mixture be instilled with the dynamic energies of Gemini. A moonstone was placed beside the bowl and a teaspoon of mercury placed in my palm. I blew the powder off my fingers in Erin and her beta's direction and asked the element of air to speed my request and return the necessary details to me as quickly as possible. After, I chanted the final spell.

**"By the dragon's light**

**on this October night**

**I call to thee to give them your strength,**

**To protect those around them**

**Protect them from those who will do them harm**

**And those who wish to decieve them.**

**By day or by night**

**Give them the strength to lead with all might."**

~Erin~

We stood when Scarlet nodded to us. She asked Darren to leave so she could speak with me. He looked to me for the okay and once I gave it, he left for the main room. I returned my attention to the sorcerous.

"There has never been a female to lead a clan or pack. You are the first, congratulations, alpha of the halfbreed clan."

I smiled and bowed my thanks. As we passed the elders, Shawn and Ray joined us and Krystal led them to the door. Scarlet stood by Bronze. I stopped before leaving and turned to Scarlet.

"Hey, if ever you think about leaving here, there's a place in my clan for you. We'd be honored to have a sorcerous fight with us."

She nodded.

"I'll hold you to that Miss Sage."

I smirked and left the elder castle. When I joined the guys outside, Ray was speaking to a boy around 19.

"Erin, this is Will. He's a rogue."

I raised an eyebrow at Will.

"Damian Thomas, but you can call me Will."

I shook his hand.

"I was wondering if your clan could use another member?"

I had to stop myself from laughing.

"This isn't some human band you know? Tell me why you're a rogue and I'll sleep on it."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Who knew

~Shawn~

Will had heard from a local we were here. He owned his own home on the outskirts of the small village near the elder castle. He invited us to stay there until we found out what we were doing next. With only two bedrooms, it was interesting for the first few days. Erin had a room to herself, while Will shared his room with Ray, who slept on the floor. Darren and I were left to argue over the couch, I ended up in the floor. Will told Erin how he had no elder name or pendent because in his first battle the rules were violated by his opponent.

An elder name was somewhat thought of as a right of passage or a show of adolescence. A pendent or amulet showed your power or, if dealing with the magically powered, a family crest. Erin had given Will a place among the clan, he was a dragon and Erin was overjoyed.

"What are you doing?"

Ray asked as I was putting Darren's pillow near the fire place.

"I can't sleep on the floor another night, I refuse."

I may have been able to get in fights weekly, daily, but I couldn't sleep on Will's hard carpet anymore. Ray laughed.

"I give it two minuets before your on the floor again."

As if on que, Darren walked in. He paused in the doorframe with a surprised look.

"What do you think you're doing?"

He half shouted. I just shrugged and continued with switching out blankets. Darren's smelled like an ax-can exploded on it and the smell was overwhelming.

"Just let him sleep there one night dude."

Ray said.

"But...I...it's the floor."

Darren argued.

"Yea I know. I had to sleep on it for the past three nights."

I snapped. Darren gave up easily when Erin walked in and took my side.

~Scarlet~

It had been a few days since Erin left.

"You know it isn't against any law for you to go."

Krystal said. I told her and Abigail that I had wanted to take Erin up on her offer and Krystal was right, it wasn't against the law as much as it is tradition for a 'magic wielder' to join a clan or pack.

"Krystal is right Scarlet, all you have to do is tell Derek."

Abigail said rubbing my back.

"But that's just it, I have to tell them. The ones who practically raised me when dad died."

I looked Abigail in the eyes. Being Derek's mate, she might be able to help.

"Could you help me Abby?"

I asked with a puppy pout. She sighed.

"Of course."

I smiled and hugged her tight, Krystal threw her arms around us.

"This should be interesting."

~Erin~

"Can somebody get that?"

Will called from his room. I went to the door to stop whoever was outside from knocking again. Bronze leaned up against the wall of the house.

"I was about to kick the door in."

He smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"Bronze, always the comedian."

I stepped aside.

"Who said I was kidding? Anyways, I came on Scarlet's behalf."

The boys where in the kitchen eating breakfast food for lunch. Bronze and I joined them as Bronze explained what Scarlet had said to him.

"Abigail came to us, told Derek Scarlet had a something to ask of him. Abigail wanted Derek to listen to Scarlet and let her do what she wanted. Scarlet didn't go to Derek, she came to me. Her exact words, I believe, were 'I want to leave this place.' At least that's how she started."

He grabbed a piece of bacon.

"So..?"

I motioned for him to continue. Bronze cleared his throat and moved a long blue strand of hair from his face.

"Right now she is speaking with Derek. I just figured I'd be present when she arrives."

A knock stopped me from asking another question.

"Speak of the devil."

Bronze said with a smile. I went to open the door.

"Hi Scarlet."

I said. She had a big smile on her face.

"Hi Miss Sage. I have amazing news, well, amazing for me."

I moved aside to let her in. We found that Bronze had downed half the bacon and orange juice in record time, which made Darren laugh and Shawn complain about his food being gone. I pulled up another stool for Scarlet.

"So what's the news?"

I asked. She was practically dancing on her stool.

"Derek said I could find a clan or pack to call my own."

Will and Ray looked at me. I smiled. I wanted Scarlet to join my clan, not only because she was a sorcerous, but because she was a cool person to be around. I turned to Bronze.

"Is there something I'm supposed to say?"

I didn't really know how the whole joining the clan worked.

"Any way you feel right."

Bronze was no help sometimes. I stood.

'_Any way I feel right.'_

I thought.

"What are your parent's names?"

Scarlet seemed confused for a second.

"Hanna Blaire and Matthew Lucas."

My eyes widened a bit. I knew she was a Lucas, but know I knew she was his daughter. Not that it mattered.

"Stand in front of me. Okay, umm.."

I took a breath.

"Scarlet Lucas, daughter of Matthew Lucas and Hanna Blaire, as of now you are an official member of my clan."

Darren and Ray chuckled. I glared at them.

"Don't make fun of my entrance thingy."

That just made them laugh more and this time Shawn and Will joined.

"Erin Sage, I accept your offer."

Scarlet said with a smile.

"Well then, I see your clan is making quite the name of its self. I'll see you all soon."

Bronze stood and left.

"I guess you're bunking with me until we find some other housings."

Scarlet walked outside only to being back a large red duffle bag. She smiled and shrugged.

"Come on roomy."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Newbies

**•3months later•**

~Darren~

After a few months, our clan grew in size with the addition of Kyle Reid and Victor Daniels.

Erin found Kyle and his mother being tormented by a few teenage boys, his mother was pregnant at the time. Erin wasn't really supposed to be in Kyle's village for reasons unknown to me, but she saved them and became an idol to young Kyle. Of course that was years before she became a clan leader. For his elder battle Erin was chosen to train him, but he couldn't know it was her. Kyle became Pyro after winning his battle and receiving his amulet from Erin. Shock was an understatement when he figured out his trainer was Erin Sage and she asked if he would join our clan. As a new dragon by name, he would have to find a clan willing to take him, and his mother was overjoyed. Later that same day he found his father fought in the elder war with Erin's, actually if it wasn't for Samuel, James would've lost to Matthew.

Victor was my cousin who wanted out of his current, well past, pack. I told Erin about him, his fighting skills and strength. She met with him and they hit it off. Shawn and Victor never stood a chance as friends because if Vic's 'feelings' for Erin, jealousy was such a strong word. Erin spoke with Thomas, Victor's alpha, and convinced him to let Vic go. So now we were another wolf and dragon strong.

~Shawn~

"Are you sure about this?"

I asked Darren. We were headed to the boarder of Erin's turf because of an unknown scent in the air, but Darren insisted that only I go with him to check it out. I didn't question.

"It's just like a routine check, I don't know why your warning flag is going off."

He smirked as he made fun of me. We came up on the edge of Erin's territory about an hour later, would've been there sooner if we ran. Again, I didn't question.

"You head around east, I'll go around the other way. As long as some idiot didn't walk over that 'line' then we can go home."

Darren said and he started walking.

~Darren~

I was half way around and the thought of heading back to the house crossed my mind multiple times. There was no one here, anymore.

"Forget th-"

I started. The scent from before hit me and I knew what it was.

_'A wolf.'_

I thought. But that wasn't why I stopped so suddenly. Whoever this was, they were standing right at the boarder line, as if waiting.

~Shawn~

I took off around the tree line and over a small river as I felt Darren's surprise. As I got closer, the unknown scent grew stronger. Pine mixed with human cologne. I saw two figures in the distance and as I got closer I saw Darren a few feet away from another guy I didn't know. My brown wolf stopped about the same distance away from the stranger as Darren.

He was 6'1 easy and 18 looking with dark brown hair that ended below his ears. He had obvious muscle, one of those you wouldn't enjoy being in a fight with. His green eyes stood out against his tannish skin and dark red tank. Down the right arm were intricate think black swirls that ended by his wrist. When he looked directly at me I saw a long scar over his left eye.

"Who are you?"

Darren asked.

"I'm here to see the new clan."

Said the stranger. I noticed he wore no amulet.

_'Rogue.'_

I growled in my head.

"My name is Tyler Ollis."

He, Tyler, answered Darren's question. Tyler continued to stand where he was, looking at Darren, occasionally side glancing at me.

"And what business do you have here Tyler Ollis?"

I turned my head to see Erin standing cross armed.

"I simply wanted a favor. You are the third clan I've visited today and I wish to speak with the leader, in this case you."

Tyler motioned to Erin.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Messenger

*a little on the short side

* * *

~Erin~

As we returned to Will's house, I kept the stranger in my line of sight. Shawn walked beside me and Darren with Tyler in front of us. I felt an uneasiness, something wasn't right.

"Erin?"

Shawn asked. I had stopped walking and zoned out. The three boys looked at me with confused faces. I walked forward, brushed past Shawn and reached for Tyler's shirt. Once I had a handful of the red fabric I lifted him up off the ground, which surprised me because of his height.

"Tell me why you're here."

I said calmly. A small smile spread across his face.

"Now is this anyway to treat a guest?"

He asked. A growl escaped my mouth.

"It is if I don't trust said guest."

I answered.

"And yet you've let me come this far?"

He said. Will's house was just behind Darren, but I could see Scarlet's purple hair in the distance there was. She and Victor had come outside to see, probably, why we were just standing there. I sat him down slow.

"What is it Erin?"

Darren asked.

"Something isn't right. What business does a rogue wolf have with clans? Why stand on the edge of my turf and wait for you two to find him?"

I asked Darren and Shawn. Tyler ran his hand through his hair.

"Alright, I've had enough fun."

He laughed. I snapped my gaze in his direction.

"Excuse me?"

I asked. He looked at me and smiled.

"I'm here on behalf of my alpha, Phoenix Blake."

The strangeness about him faded a little as his smile shown and a light came into his eyes. Almost like Tyler put on a show to freak me out.

"A rogue pack?"

Darren asked.

"You assume a pack of rogues simply because I'm one? If I'm right you have a rogue inside that house."

He jerked his head towards Will's house as he asked Darren. Darren only crossed his arms. I cleared my throat to get back on track.

"So you're here why?"

I asked.

"The council is gathering and I was sent to inform the alphas of the time and place. As I said before, you're the third clan I've visited today but I couldn't resist having some fun with the new alpha."

Tyler explained with a smile.


	10. Chapter 10

Council

~Erin~

I threw my red duffle bag into the trunk of my black Shelby GT 500. After listening to Tyler's message from both his alpha and Bronze, Darren and I began to pack. Only my beta could come with me, both Ray and Shawn protested, but I was alpha so they couldn't argue long. Scarlet, however, was an exception.

"Alright, lets get goin."

My sorcerous said tossing her green and black duffle in with mine. Scarlet had lived with the elders for a long time and was considered family in their home, so she had the option of coming. Darren walked out of the house with his grey bag over his shoulder.

"How bout a smile, you're killin me."

I said. Darren put his bag in the trunk, closed it, faced me and Scarlet and grinned big. Scarlet started laughing and I shook my head.

"Get in the car."

I laughed. Darren sat in the back, something Scarlet didn't complain about.

**-hour before-**

~Ray~

"Explain. Now."

Erin said calmly. She walked out the door a half hour after Shawn and Darren left to check the boarder. They returned with a wolf rogue. Erin literally pushed him down into the corner chair and pulled another from the kitchen, placing it in front of the stranger she asked him to explain something. Will, Vic, and I stood near Scarlet, not knowing anything about our 'guest' was unsettling. Darren and Shawn watched Erin with worried looks.

_'This guys already pissed her off?'_

I wondered. If yes, she wasn't going to be a pleasant one to be around if annoyed.

"As I've said, the council is gathering and Bronze-

"If Bronze wanted me for anything, he would've come personally. I know that old lizard better than anyone else here. Now tell me why this council is gathering and why you came here."

The boy looked at her with a raised brow.

"You don't know about the council?"

He asked sounding a mix of shock and disbelief. He did something we didn't see coming. He doubled over and started laughing. Erin took a breath, watching the boy and waiting on him to stop.

"You done?"

She asked. He put up a hand and breathed a few times.

"Okay. Imma try explaining this."

A rumble made me look at Erin. This idiot was getting on her nerve.

"The council is made up of the alphas of every clan and pack. Every so often a type of meeting is called so the alphas can speak of issues brought up by whomever called said meeting. The betas of these alphas come to prove that the clan, or pack, is strong. Kinda like a show of power type thing. The Elders are also present, with a room full of alphas it's a very good thing they're there."

He crossed his arms.

"As I said earlier, your clan was my third. I'm nowhere near done and this whole questioning is waisting time."

He went to stand and Erin stood with him.

"Two more and you can go."

The boy nodded.

"Your alpha's name, what is it?"

I didn't see the purpose of the question, but as alpha she had right to know I guessed.

"Phoenix Blake."

The boy walked towards the door and Erin grabbed his arm.

"I said two more."

He sighed.

"Then hurry please."

She released him and took a step forward.

"Alphas of both clans and packs, have you visited the Eastern-Nether clan?"

I was instantly confused. I didn't know the official names of the packs and clans. The boy fully looked at her.

"Not yet."

She sighed.

"Darren."

She said still looking at the boy.

"We're goin on a trip."

**-now-**

~Erin~

"So where we goin?"

Darren asked from the back.

"According to Tyler, the council is meeting at Wayward River. It's near an abandoned farm in Memphis."

Darren groaned.

"That's like a two day drive Erin."

Scarlet said. We currently lived in Louisiana so to know we needed to go to Tennessee was nothing, for me anyways.

"Tell me about it."

I said.

~Scarlet~

We crossed the state line a few hours ago and now stood in our room we called our until morning. Two queen sized beds and yellow walls.

"I'm never complaining about sleeping on the couch again."

Darren said placing his bag on the closest bed to the door. Erin and I laughed. Later that night, Darren's snoring about drove me crazy but Erin's breathing was slow and even. I sighed and walked to the mini-fridge.

"While you're up, grab me a dew."

I jumped when she spoke. Erin sat up with a smirk on her face.

"Not funny."

I said tossing her her precious Mtn. Dew.

"Says you."

She laughed. We stayed up for a while, neither of us able to sleep. When sleep finally started to take me, Erin was sitting by the window.

"Erin?"

I asked laying my head down on the surprisingly comfortable pillow.

"Hmm?"

I yawned.

"Why did you ask about that one clan?"

She looked at me.

"It's my brother's clan."

I didn't hear the last few words thanks to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Introduction

**Thank you Dustin'sCowgirl16 for reviewing :) I realize I change POV's often and if ever you get confused I'm sorry that's just how I like writing.**

* * *

~Erin~

"Was it that uncomfortable?"

Scarlet asked me.

"I slept fine."

Was my only response. Scarlet and I woke to find Darren gone and a note on the mini-fridge saying he was in the car, we didn't think he'd been there all night. Darren Jones was sleeping in the back seat of my car. I shook my head.

"I here I thought I'd seen it all."

Scarlet laughed. She put a finger to her lips, a sign to be quiet, and opened the front door. I looked at her confusedly but then I got it. Scarlet slammed the door with one hard push, we about died when Darren jumped up and hit his head on the roof. He turned to glare at us.

"Not funny."

He said getting out and stretching.

"Let the bed bugs bite?"

I asked heading back to the room with the two beside me.

"Funny. I just couldn't sleep, no matter how I laid."

He shrugged.

"So you decided to sleep in the car?"

Scarlet asked with a grin. Darren playfully pushed her and she laughed. We packed quickly and loaded up.

"I'll be back."

I told them once they were settled in their seats. I had to pay for our night in the 'Motel 5'. I sighed.

_'Humans, so cheap sometimes.'_

I thought. I didn't want to be rude, but the place was a true dump. Knowing my money was going into this place made me annoyed to the fact this was the only hotel in this town and I was the only one even awake in the car.

"Have a nice day miss."

Said the 17 year old looking girl at the counter. I smiled and nodded, trying not to catch the gaze of the pot-bellied man who I'd assumed to be the real owner, in the back room.

~Scarlet~

"How much longer?"

I groaned. Erin sighed, seeing as I had asked the same question every five minuets.

"The more you ask the more back roads I find."

She said flatly. She too was tired of being in the car, even if it was her pride and joy. Like any other wolf, she hated not being able to walk or run. She side glanced at me.

"Half hour tops."

I smiled at her answer. Darren mumbled from the back seat.

"What?"

I asked.

"About time."

He said.

True to her word, we arrived at the large house where the meeting was taking place. This house resembled greatly a mansion but was smaller and less proud looking.

"About time."

Darren said, not missing a beat to get out of the car and on his way to the house.

~Erin~

Bronze was waiting at the front door, a smile on his face.

"I was wondering where you were."

He said as Darren made a bee-line past him. I walked up and he wrapped me in a hug.

"Seams I'm the only one to arrive by car, sorry to keep you all waiting."

I told him. Scarlet walked up and hugged Bronze as well.

"It's good to see you Bronze."

She smiled and he nodded to her.

"Come, they're waiting."

We followed him inside, finding Darren just inside the door with a look on his face.

"What? Don't know where to go?"

I asked and laughed when he mocked-mumbled me. Bronze led us into a ballroom sized room where long tables were set up down the center. Boys were everywhere.

"I feel outnumbered."

Scarlet said grabbing my arm. I placed my hand on hers.

"It's okay, none of them are stupid enough."

I said with a grin, making her smile.

_'I hope.'_

~Scarlet~

I sat beside Bronze at the head of the table, Erin and Darren on the direct left of Derek. Cain and Zane sitting center to the other elders.

"As caller of this meeting I mark this as the fifth council meeting."

A boy stood. His black hair ended at his shoulders and strips framed his face, the others flung in all directions. Forest green eyes were thankfully not hidden by the wild strands of his bangs. He looked 19 and easily 5'8. A fitted navy-blue shirt with black sleeves showed his muscled torso and on his black jeans hung a silver chain. He wore black and gray skater shoes. I noticed his pendent was a tribal rose, which hung on a chain that matched the one on his jeans.

"First, I'd like to welcome the new alpha and beta. Erin Sage and Darren Jones from the Half-Breed clan. I am Phoenix Blake, alpha of the Southern-Rift clan, and this is my brother, Eli. My beta."

Another boy stood. Eli's brown and blonde hair stopped at his chin and covered his right eye. His eyes were a rare teal color. He was 5'7 and 18 with an amulet shaped like a club. A black shirt over dark jeans and black shoes.

"A new face and may I say a very pretty one."

Eli bowed and Erin simply smiled. One by one they stood. The wolves of the council consisted of Phoenix and Eli, Bane and Thrash, Michael and Stevan, and Fang and Sebastian. The dragons of the council were made up by Sorin and Gabriel, Lark and Remus, and Logan and Frostbite. Erin and Darren were difficult to place seeing as Erin was a half-breed. There was still one more pack to be introduced. My breath caught in my throat as the most beautiful boy I've ever seen stood. His long black hair framing his face and shielded ice blue eyes. His right ear had a few piercings that were the same color as the silver ring on his left forefinger. It was obvious he was alpha, muscle showing trough his fitted black dress shirt. Jeans over some kind of shoe hidden from me thanks to the table. His amulet rested over his heart, in the shape of a dagger.

"I am Drake Lewis, alpha of the Western-Frost pack. My beta is James Williams."

I felt someone kick my shin. My eyes snapped to Erin's smiling face, my mouth had been hanging open while Drake spoke and she had seen it.


	12. Chapter 12

The New Alpha

**Okay so I'm gonna warn you now, this is a basic repeat...actually it's not but its a few seconds before the end of the last chapter in another's eyes. This is the chapter that should clear up Erin's appearance, which thanks to one of my reviewers I've found I didn't do...thanks to my two reviewers I thank you guys muches. Here we go:**

~Phoenix~

Drake and his beta sat as Erin and her beta bowed their heads to show a type of respect. She was 18 and stood at 5'8. Her long black hair fell down her back like a dark waterfall and ended at her waist, some bangs swooping over her left eye. She wore a grey tee and dark blue jeans over sneakers. Her amulet was shaped like an angel's wing and hung on a thick black string around her neck. What captured me most about her were her eyes, a deep blue that reminded me of the ocean after a storm. I didn't really pay attention to the beta. Blue from beside the half-breed made me turn my head just a little as Bronze stood.

"Now that we've had a chance to exchange names, we'll get to know Erin and Darren later but for now there is an issue we've called you here for. Phoenix?"

The Elder of the Past motioned to me. I cleared my throat.

"A large pack of rogues are causing problems to the Eastern Kingdom. Lady Tigress and Queen Marion have been moved to another location until the rogues can be dealt with."

I looked around, waiting on someone to say something.

"So that's why we've been called from our homes? A pest control problem?"

Sorin's deep irish voice was filled with soft anger. Being alpha of the Northern-Clover clan, he and his beta had traveled far.

"I agree with Sorin. Rogues haven't been a threat to us in centuries, what makes you think they'll start up again?"

Said the alpha of the Eastern-Vine pack, Bane.

"But why would the Queen and Lady move from their home? Have they been harmed?"

Darren asked. Before I could open my mouth another answered. An alpha we hadn't expected to show.

"Betas don't get the opportunity to speak their opinion here."

~Erin~

My eyes widened as his voice rang in my ears.

"Your timing, as always, is impeccable Alex."

Sorin said for the other end of the table. I felt a hand on mine, I looked to see Bronze giving me a look that said 'keep calm'. I looked towards the door where my brother and his beta, Mason, stood.

"Forgive our late intro. Alex Blood and Mason Hale of the Eastern-Nether clan. Now you're new so I'll tell you the way these things go. The alphas speak, betas keep the peace or answer questions directed to them."

Alex looked at Darren while he and Mason took their seats. I was confused as to why he was acting the way he was. Alex wasn't polite, wasn't calm, wasn't worried about keeping peace among clans or packs.

"Once inside this house and in our presence, no outside petty arguments are allowed or tolerated."

Bronze whispered seeing my confusion.

"Thank you Alex, now back to the matter at hand."

Phoenix said.

"There is no matter Phoenix, send the closest group and be done with it."

Growled Lark, alpha of the Southern-Seas clan.

"A vote."

Alex suggested. He held up his hands and those whose hands were already half way up halted.

"Betas counting."

Alex looked pointedly to Darren.

"Ass."

Darren mumbled. All but the elders, Fang, Logan, and Frostbite raised their hands. A group would be sent to reason with the rogues.

"Then it's settled. The Half-Breed clan will settle this."

Cain said standing and leaving the room, Darren and I staring at him wide-eyed and jaws touching the floor.


	13. Chapter 13

Legacies

**I would just like to say that Zukima belongs to a friend of mine and i threw in a few twists ;) enjoy!**

~Erin~

"Why us?!"

I yelled. After Cain said my clan would be the one to go, I asked Bronze if I could speak with him alone. He led me to the hall where we currently stood.

"Like Lark suggested, the closest clan or pack. Unfortunately, yours is the closest to Queen Marion's palace."

Bronze said calmly leaning against the stair case.

"Rogues Bronze."

I shook my head.

"My clan, none of them are ready for a fight with a pack of rogues."

I shut my eyes tight and looked up. As alpha it was my job to make sure my clan was ready for anything, they weren't ready for this. When I opened my eyes, Bronze was no longer at the stairs but in front of me. He was close enough for me to see the tiny bits of black in his deep blue eyes, close enough for me to smell the sweet aroma that was always in the elders castle, close enough that my cheeks started to burn.

"You are the daughter of James and Charlotte, you can accomplish anything. You have a strong and loyal beta as well as a gamma who knows what it means to lose a soul. A sorcerous who, like you, is the daughter of a great war lord and can wield magic better than any young sorcerous I've ever seen."

His voice was low. His eyes held worry and something else.

"I know this is a serious moment but, personal space means something to me."

I said with a small smile. Bronze smiled. He took a step closer and I a step back, until I hit a wall. My heart speed up as he leaned in.

~Darren~

Erin walked in with Bronze and they took their seats.

"Well not that we have much choice, but my clan will remove the rogues."

She said. Scarlet tilted her head sideways, as if figuring something out. She looked back and forth between Erin and Bronze.

_'What's up with her?'_

I wondered.

"So it's settled then. A waist of my time, but it was an honor to meet you Miss Sage."

Sorin got up and bowed along with his beta, Gabriel, and left the room. One by one the boys bowed and left, leaving the Elders, us, and Alex alone.

"Well how was that for your first council meeting dear sister?"

Alex asked Erin with a grin. Mason stood behind Alex's chair, waiting on his alpha to leave as well.

"The sooner I leave I better."

It was the word 'I' that made me look at her. She was ridged and tense, like it was taking everything not to rip Alex's throat from him. Here she was, for the second time, face to face with the real reason her parents were dead and she could do nothing. The Elders watched silently. Scarlet didn't hesitate to leave the room after she saw Alex was the only one left. I just hoped she was okay outside on her own.

~Scarlet~

"Bloodbath waiting to happen."

I said to myself as I waited for Erin and Darren by Erin's car.

_'There was something different.'_

I thought. When Erin and Bronze returned to the room, there was something different in the air around them. I sighed.

"Happy to be out of there?"

A deep voice asked. My eyes snapped open as I recognized the voice. Drake stood near the rear of the car with his arms crossed.

"Yes actually I am. The tension between Erin and Alex was about to kill me."

I laughed. Drake smiled. Before he could say anything, Mason and Alex walked out the front door.

"There's one."

Drake said.

"And five more."

I said as Erin, Darren and the Elders walked out as well.

"It was nice to meet you Miss?"

He waited for my name. I smiled.

_'Here we go.'_

I thought.

"Lucas, Scarlet Lucas."

Drake's eyes widened a bit, but he smiled and held out his hand to grab mine.

"Miss Lucas, I hope to see you again."

He kissed my hand and small tingles slowly made their way to my shoulder. I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks as he looked at me and bowed. He turned and waked away to his waiting beta, a large chocolate brown wolf with a white front-right paw.

"I think he likes you."

I jumped as Erin's voice snapped me out of whatever vex I was in.

"Indeed."

Derek agreed with her as he watched the alpha and beta disappear into the woods. Cain and Zane were saying their goodbyes to Darren while Derek and Bronze stayed by Erin, who was still smiling at me.

"Shut up."

I said, which only made her laugh.

"Let's get out of here."

She laughed. Darren and I got in the car as Erin said bye to the Elders. Zane and Derek shook her hand, Cain simply bowed, but it was Bronze who gave her a tight hug.

_'He's known her for a long time, but this is different.'_

I thought. I looked at Darren from the rearview mirror, his face said he was thinking the same thing.

~Erin~

The ride home was quiet. We stopped at the same motel we did a night ago and, surprisingly, got the same room.

"Really?"

Scarlet asked Darren as he laid on the floor.

"I'm not sleeping in the car or on the bed again."

Was all he said before his snores filled the air. I sat on the bed reading a book I found in my bag.

"What happened? Between you and Bronze?"

Scarlet asked. I looked at her, sighed, and closed my book.

"He told me we could do this. Deal with rogues. That we are a strong clan, we have many advantages and strengths."

She nodded and slept in the empty bed across the room. I put my book down and laid back, my cheek still tingling from Bronze's kiss.

~Ray~

"That was short. Only 4 days?"

I told Erin as they walked in.

"Oh trust me, you weren't the only one to complain."

Darren said. Erin and Scarlet went to their room to unpack and do what they had to. Darren just dumped his clothes in the laundry room.

A half-hour later Erin called us into the kitchen, apparently our little meeting place seeing as it was the largest room in the house.

"It was decided that we go take care of a little problem."

Erin said.

"What problem?"

Will asked.

"A pack of rogues. They've done something bad enough to make Lady Tigress and Queen Marion leave their castle and go to a 'safe house'."

She explained.

"Well then why are we still here?"

Victor asked. Erin looked at all of us.

"Because the only one in this room who is physically ready to fight rogues is, and forgive me, Shawn."

We all turned our heads to Shawn.

"How's that? We all can fight and-

"Shawn has been up against a rogue before. None of you have ever come face to face with a rogue."

Erin cut in.

"I'm a rogue."

Will said with a clenched jaw.

"But not pure rogue. Rogues are violent, deceitful, strong, and kill for the hell of it."

Conversation ended there as we agreed with her. Training began.

~Shawn~

No amount of training prepared us for the shock that waited for us outside the castle. Bodies of slain wolves and men laid all over.

"What happened here?"

I asked stepping over a small grey wolf's torn leg.

"I have no idea."

Erin said. The wind picked up as a new scent reached me.

"I'm sorry were you the ones meant to kill these flee bags?"

I looked up to see a figure in one of the many trees. She jumped down to the ground and stood with a smile on her face.

"Forgive me then."

She said. She was 5'7, looking around 18. Her long black and purple streaked hair fell in curls down her back, bangs framing her face and scarlet colored eyes. She wore a fitted black tank and dark jeans over black sandals. On her right thumb I noticed a silver ring, the same silver gleam coming from the bar in her right ear. An amulet hung around her neck, a celtic cross with two roses intwined around it.

_'A Srine.'_

I thought.

"Zukima Srine, but Zuki is what everyone calls me."

She said walking up to Erin.

"You are Erin Sage I presume."

Erin shook Zuki's hand.

"You presume correctly. How does a Srine end up slaughtering a pack of rogues alone?"

Erin asked. Zuki shrugged.

"The same way a Lucas follows a Blood. It's just a name."

Scarlet walked up beside Erin.

"You know our names?"

Scarlet asked.

"Who doesn't? The daughters of the greats? James Blood and Matthew Lucas. My mother fought on Matthew's side but she agreed with James, the divide that separated most needed to be erased."

Zuki explained. Her mothers name was Dorothea Srine, a great wind sorcerous.

"I figured someone would take care of these...well...mongrels, but after a day or two I decided to take care of it."

Zuki kept going. Erin and Scarlet stayed by her.

"And you just happened to be passing through?"

Erin asked.

"I live not far from here."

Zuki said matter of factly.

~No One~

The half-breed didn't stand on the subject long, deciding it was best to burn the bodies. Scarlet and Zukima became quick friends and Erin had many things in common with Zukima. The last three remaining legacies. Of the children of the many who fought in the Elder War, those three girls were the only ones still alive. The fact fate brought them all together was making the Elders uneasy. Derek had known Zukima lived by the palace and she would get there first, Cain had also known. Zane and Bronze were more worried for outcome of the meeting of the three girls. Bronze more than any.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you guys who've read and reviewed. It means a lot to me you have no idea. Here's the next one and a special thank you to Dustinscowgirl. I know it's short but the next ones gonna be longer.**

Chapter 14: Dreams

~Dream~

_The night sky was clear of clouds, showing the stars above that I loved so much, the crescent moon shinning bright. Crickets, frogs, and other nighttime creatures made a beautiful harmonizing sound. The field we were sitting in was also beautiful and had only a few trees. His arm tightened around my waist, pulling me closer to him. A soft kiss placed on my head._

_"Can you stay?"_

_He asked._

_"I wish I could."_

_She answered._

_"Can I change your mind?_

_His blue hair fell in her face and she laughed. His head rested on the side of hers._

_"I really have to go."_

_She tried to stand but he pulled her back down and into his lap. She laughed again. She shifted so her knees were on either side of his waist and she smiled down at him._

_"You're gonna make me late you know?"_

_She asked and he nodded pulling her closer._

_"It'll be worth it though."_

_He said with a smirk, her smirk. She leaned down and kissed him. He returned her kiss with a type of urgency and longing. His tongue slid across her bottom lip and she made a small noise._

~Erin~

I jerked awake breathing heavy. I was in my room at Will's house, Scarlet and Zukima slept in their beds. I ran my hand through my hair and took a deep breath.

"Erin?"

Zuki asked sitting up. She became a part of the ever growing clan, her and her throwing knives she loves so much. Her curly hair was pulled back and her eyes were tired.

"Are you alright?"

She asked.

"Yea. Just a dream."

I assured her. She got up and sat beside me on my bed.

"You know dreams are just memories or our thoughts, maybe even or wishes. My great great grandmother was a dream weaver, she could manipulate the dreams of others but she never really used that gift unless the person in front of her was dying. She always said 'if ever someone was to die, then the best way is in their sleep because our dreams are our havens, our safest place.' I would always laugh because she never mentioned nightmares, but the funny thing was that my family would never have them. After she died, we were flooded with nightmares. It was like that for years before my mother gave me this."

She picked up the cross attached to the chain around her neck.

"Ancient warlocks put spells on most family crests."

I said. She smiled.

"That's true. Thirteen families, thirteen different spells. Ours was the spell of Cosaint."

I smiled.

"Protection."

I said, knowing the Irish language well enough to know that word. She nodded.

"Scarlet's is Leighis. Healing."

She put her hand on my shoulder and squeezed.

"And no dream could harm James Blood's daughter."

Smiling she returned to her makeshift bed under the window seal. I thanked her and laid my head down.

'_So then why did I dream of Bronze?'_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Family Reunion

~Zane~

It had been sometime since the Council departed from our home and it was now once again silent and boring. Being the youngest of the Elders had its tolls, but it also had its rare silver-linings. I would normally spend most of my day in the library or training with Bronze, seeing as he was the closest one to my age. Today, however, I walked through the clearing surrounding our home. When I was a good ways away from the castle I took off my shirt and laid it on the ground by me and began to spar alone.

After a while I felt a presence around me and when I pinpointed where it was I pulled an electric current around me. Power surged through my veins and I pointed to where a lone figure stood. Dark blue lightning shot from the tips of my first two fingers and crackled through the air, burning the grass a fraction of an inch away from the stranger.

"I don't miss."

I warned. But I did miss on purpose.

"Your power doesn't frighten me Zane. Elder of Lightning."

A sweet voice said. She stepped out from the shadow of a lone pine, the wind blowing her long black hair.

~Abigail~

Krystal and I were walking through the main room when there was a knock on the door.

"I got it."

Krystal said. I followed behind her. She didn't even get the door open all the way when she shouted and threw her arms around our guest.

"Oh it's so good to see you."

She said. I looked around the door to see a smiling Scarlet with two others, Miss Sage and a girl I didn't know.

"What are you all doing here?"

I asked Erin. She walked past Scarlet and Krystal who were still locked in a reunion hug.

"I wanted to introduce our newest member to the Elders."

She answered. Krystal came around and stood beside me when Erin motioned to the girl.

"Zukima Srine meet Abigail Knight, mate of Derek, and Krystal Greenwood, mate of Cain. Abigail, Krystal, meet Zukima, daughter of Dorothea Srine."

Zukima bowed and we returned it.

"It is a pleasure to meet both of you."

Zukima said with a smile.

"And you."

I said.

"The boys are in the library as per usual."

Krystal pointed upstairs. We started walking, Erin and I fell into step with the other three in front of us.

"You call the Elders 'the boys'?"

Zukima asked and Scarlet laughed.

"I've lived with them practically my whole life and that is one of the perks of being a mate to one of the Elders."

She said patting Krystal on the shoulder. Erin and I shared a smile. When we reached the doors leading to the library Scarlet pulled Zukima to the back of our little line. The word 'entrance' was all I needed to hear.

"Ready to meet them?"

Krystal asked. Zukima nodded and Krystal opened the door.

"We've got company boys."

She said walking across the room, towards an empty chair beside Cain.

"Who's your friend?"

Derek asked walking around a bookshelf.

"This is Zukima Srine, a wind sorcerous who helped Miss Sage and her clan."

I said receiving a kiss on the forehead.

"She got rid of all those rogues we were sent to kill."

Erin said leaning against the wall beside Zukima. Scarlet was sitting in the chair in from of them.

"Can't help you and your clan are so slow."

Zukima said shrugging with a smile. Bronze and Zane walked into the library a few minuets later, leaving the door slightly open. I could feel her power and smiled knowing exactly who it was.

"Hello Scarlet, Erin."

Bronze bowed his head to the girls and they returned it with smiles. Zane did the same.

"Zukima this is Zane, Elder of Lightning, and Bronze, Elder of the Past. This is Zukima Srine, my newest member."

Erin introduced the three and I laughed. She looked at me with a confused look but then it clicked.

"I guess I forgot to properly introduce Cain and Derek."

She scratched the back of her head.

"Derek is the Elder of Illusion and the oldest of the Elders. Cain is the Elder of Teleportation and, though they all deny it, the strongest of them. While I'm spitting random facts, Zane is the youngest."

Scarlet covered her laugh with her hand as did Krystal. Cain had a look on his face. Krystal put a hand on his shoulder and smiled sweetly. Erin smiled and shrugged.

"She's gotta know right?"

We all laughed then, except for Derek of course. It's not that he didn't smile, it was simply rare. But I guess since Erin put him out as the oldest one in the room it made sense.

"Derek, we've brought another guest."

Bronze announced. The girls looked at one another. Derek smiled.

"Miss Sage."

Erin looked at him and Derek continued.

"Do you know of any surviving relatives of yours?"

He asked. The Blood line was technically ended with James, no matter that Alex and Erin still lived, and the Mist line was believed to be wiped when Charlotte's father was killed in battle. Erin shook her head and her brows came together in pure confusion. Erin felt the power of the woman outside, I was certain of that, but she didn't know who it was and know her curiosity was at its peak.

"You can come in now."

Derek called. Zane and Bronze moved from the door way as a young woman walked in. Erin moved from her place on the wall to get a better look.

She had the same waist length hair as Erin did, but her's was a dark-blue tinted black. She wore a fitted black teeshirt and dark jeans that almost covered her leather boots. Around her neck was a silver amulet in the shape of a feather. Her eyes were a mirror of Erin's, blue like the sea.

"Hello Erin."

Her voice was her sister's voice. Soft, kind, and full of alpha power. Erin's face was full of shock and tears were gathered in her eyes.

"Mom?"


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16: Raven_

**•HI! If the end of that last chapter confused you then great! I meant to do that XD thnk you all who've reviewed and hope you enjoy! This is sorta a filler chapter in a sense and I wanna thank a few of my non-fanfiction friends for reading and telling me what they think and helping me with a new character.•**

* * *

~10 years ago~

-Raven-

Tears streamed down my face as I held my sister in my arms. My father was holding my mother as she cried. Blood covered much of the floor, the walls were covered in claw marks and furniture was turned over or torn to shreds.

"Charlotte."

I cried. All I could feel was sadness but there was a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. When we were called by the Elders we came as fast as our legs would allow and we arrived to find my sister dead. James, Erin and Alex weren't there and that's what was making me uneasy. James should be here, by charlotte's side, as a mate would if his soul had died. A strong hand on my shoulder made me look up. Cain was crouched by my side.

"What happened?"

I asked through clenched teeth. Part of my question was directed not to what happened to my sister, but to the burns on Cain's body and the fact his cloths were also burnt. My father took notice to that and was in instant alpha mode.

"It's Erin."

Cain said standing, his voice hinted a worried tone. He looked at my father. Wesley Thorne was the alpha of the Southern-Eclipse pack and this was his territory, in a sense now since James wasn't around. He had short black hair and dark brown eyes that shined yellow when he turned into his grey furred wolf. He was 6'1 and over one hundred years old, but only looked about twenty-four. With a wolf's fang as his pendant, he was the only one of his family to receive an elder name.

"We need you and your daughter Remus."

Cain added.

"For what? I demand to know what happened to Charlotte and why James isn't here!"

My father yelled stepping up to Cain, leaving my mother to fall to her knees crying. Samantha Mist was a strong wolf and no one denied that fact. She had waist length brown hair and blue eyes. Her wolf was smaller than my dad's and was a shade of light brown, her eyes became a darker shade green. Standing at 5'7 and only three years younger than dad, she was shorter than any in our pack but as alpha-female, it didn't matter. Her elder name was Hydra and her pendant resembled a pine cone of sorts.

What Cain said to my father next seemed to slow time.

"James is dead Remus. He was murdered."

I looked up in shock, as did my mother. My dad's mouth hung open and the color drained from his face. I started to shake more as thoughts went through my mind.

_'How is that possible?'_

I thought.

"He was a Sage Cain, how is that?"

Dad asked. My mother had stopped crying and stood beside my father, a mirrored look of worry and fear on her face.

"He was a Sage to be."

Cain corrected.

"It makes no difference!"

I yelled. James was the strongest dragon I knew and he allowed nothing to harm him or his family. I held Charlotte tighter with that thought.

"That's why we need you."

Cain looked at me. I was able to take the power of others and turn it into my own, something similar to dad's power but thought to be stronger.

"Cain, you mentioned Erin's name."

Mom pushed for an answer. There was a gust of wind and in a blink, we were in a forest. Charlotte remained in my arms, mother and father stood by each other like they had been and Cain hadn't moved an inch. He had teleported us to where he wanted us to be.

A roar ripped through the skies and shook the ground. I looked at Cain.

"I thought you said James was dead?"

I asked.

_'James is the only one I know who can roar like that.'_

I thought.

"I also told you it was Erin we needed your help with."

He said calmly.

"Cain!"

Derek's voice echoed threw the trees.

"Follow me."

Cain began to run forward, my parents quickly followed. I stayed on my knees with Charlotte in my arms. I couldn't being myself to leave her and had no intention to, until I heard my mother scream. I laid Charlotte gently on the ground and took off in the direction they had went. When I cleared the trees, I thought I had entered hell.

"Erin?"

I said shocked. Fire had consumed the small houses and all that was left was black ash or charred wood. She stood in the center of the small village, or what was left of it. The eight year old girl was surrounded by dark blue flames that spread and faded into an orange. In her hand was an amulet, one I couldn't see, but I wasn't looking at what was in her hand. Her eyes were jet black, the iris and white completely taken over by an endless void of hate and fury. Bronze and Derek were standing a little way away from her, Cain and my parents came up beside Derek. The ground began to shake and it made me stumble a bit. When I regained my balance and looked up again, Erin lifted her head up and let out another roar. It scared me to know a roar like this was coming from such a youngling, but it scared me worse when her fingers began to elongate and her back stretched. Her shoulder blades stuck out and ripped threw her skin, bones stretched outward and connected with a dark colored skin. Her face elongated into a snout, teeth became fangs, her ears pointed and her hair faded away. She grew tall and quick. I was shaking violently with fear when Erin's new form stood before me, the largest dragon I had ever seen. The blackest of scales and the fullest of wings. Her tail ended in a long spike, curving in a point meant for a quick death. A full grown dragon spread her wings and roared again.

"Raven!"

I heard someone call my name, but I was frozen where I stood. I saw Erin lift a clawed hand and swing towards me, but I couldn't move. A force pushed me to the ground in time for claws to tear into the ground were I recently stood.

"What the hell!?"

A voice yelled at me. When I opened my eyes I saw a man over me. He was young looking like me, he was beautiful and he had just saved my life. He was the Elder Zane.

"I...I...couldn't move."

I said. He stood and lifted me up in the process. My father and Derek was running over to us.

"Raven."

Father hugged me tight when he reached me, mom right behind him.

"What happened to her?"

I asked Derek.

"Erin killed James in pure rage."

Bronze answered running up to us.

"She believed it was him who killed Charlotte."

He added. My father jumped in the air with his arms wide as fire came towards us. He absorbed the deep blue flame and fell to the ground shaking. I looked at Erin in disbelief. A soul mate can't kill another, the soul of that mate would die and become nothing when their partner physically dies. I felt my legs moving and my name being called, but I couldn't stop myself as I was walking towards Erin.

"You stupid girl."

I said through clenched teeth. Her massive head slowly looked down at me and I held her gaze. I tried my best to hide all the fear I was feeling but with her black eyes staring at me, it was easier said than done.

"You honestly thought he killed your mom?"

I was yelling. My parents were calling me, begging me to come back and the Elders had spaced out around me and my niece.

"You stupid halfbreed!"

I regretted the words a split second before they left my mouth. She craned her long neck and her snout was level with my head, she could've torn my head off. She let out a snort and my hair flew back.

"Jam- your father didn't kill your mother Erin. They were soul mates and soul mates aren't capable of killing each other. I used to tell you stories of soul mates remember?"

I was shaking and felt a tear slide down my cheek, I was afraid to even move. Erin's wings closed and laid on her sides. Her breathing slowed and she blinked her dark eyes.

"Erin?"

I breathed.

"Please change back."

I asked. I was putting everything on the hope she heard me and understood. She raised her head high, but never broke eye contact with me. Her mouth opened and a dark blue fire ball formed between the roof and bottom of it. I took in a breath and did the only thing I could think of, I put my hands up and focused hard.

"Raven!"

I heard my mother scream my name, but it was blocked by the sound of Erin's oncoming flame. I screamed as the fire hit the ground beside me and continued around where Erin sat. She did a complete circle and when she faced me again she began to shrink. Her wings receded into her back and her elongated body returned to her child self. Her fists here tightly clenched and her black hair curtained her face, hiding it from view. Where she stood was burning under her feet, as if what she was feeling was radiating. I looked at the ground were I was crouched and she couldn't have been any closer to turning me to ash. Arms circled around me and tears fell on my shoulder.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

My mother asked worriedly. Father walked past me to stand before Erin. Zane came up to my side and crouched beside me.

"Are you okay?"

He asked. I nodded, still shaking. Zane looked me over once more and joined the rest of the Elders.

-no one-

Eight year old Erin was so so confused and angry. She kept her head down and refused to look up at the four men who surrounded her.

"Erin?"

One asked sweetly. She slowly raised her head to look at the one who called her. His long blue hair was tied back and he was knelt in front of her.

"Do you remember me?"

He asked her. Erin nodded.

"Then you know them as well."

Bronze gestured to the other Elders around her. Again, she nodded. That day was the day every dragon, wolf, warlock, and sorcerous remembers and tells to their children. The daughter of a rising Sage killed said dragon and herself unleashed her strongest form. Erin would forever be seen as a murderer in the eyes of those who survived the fire that destroyed the village. The Elders kept her inside the Elder castle for a long time, she was allowed to keep Charlotte's amulet, though now it was hers. When she came of age, Erin changed her last name from Mist to Sage in honor of her father and she never fought the Elder Battle for her name. Raven returned home with her parents to bury Charlotte and James, though it was suggested to just cremate them both. James' body was torn and burned and Charlotte's was not exactly fixable. Raven stayed away from the Elders, in pure fear of her niece. It was found some years later that Zane was her soul mate and soon she would have to return to not only see him, but face Erin herself.

Over time, Erin forgot about Raven and her grandparents and the fact they were present when she changed. She did however remember the words said to her by a cruel voice.

_'Stupid half-breed.'_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Healing Scars and Sages

**•thnks to my reviewers. So we back on track with chapters ^_^ and that means this is right after our new addition to the Elder's library walks in and just a warning this chapter is mainly speaking•**

* * *

~Erin~

Pure shock took me over as a splitting image of my mother stood in front of me. Her face looked pained and afraid. I shook my head quickly.

"You're not her."

Pain was the next feeling that went through me as something prickled at the back of my mind. It wasn't my mother but I knew who she was.

"No I'm not."

She said in almost a whisper looking at the ground.

"Erin, my name is Raven and I'm your mother's sister."

Raven looked up at me, but never met my eyes. Zane stood close to her and the other Elders kept their pointed gazes on me. Zukima and Scarlet sat in chairs beside the door with their jaws hanging slack.

"She heard you were visiting and decided to do so herself."

Said Zane.

"If she's Erin's aunt then why are they so tense?"

I heard Zukima ask Scarlet in an attempted whisper. I took a step towards Raven in an attempt to answer that question and three things happened; Zane stood a little straighter, I felt Bronze's grip on my upper arm, and Raven flinched.

"Hold up."

I looked at Zukima who was standing from her chair with a confused face.

"If they're family then what the crap was that about?"

I looked down at Bronze's hand still holding my arm.

"Yea. What was that about?"

I asked looking at him. His jaw clenched and he looked at Derek, like he didn't know what to say. He released me. Everyone was silent for a few minuets, then Derek broke the silence.

"It was when you were very young. I would not think you remember."

I was confused. Then that feeling at the back of my mind began to take a shape. The felling of pure rage and sadness. I saw fire consuming small houses and burn the ones living in them. The sounds of a woman screaming a name.

_'Raven!'_

"Erin?"

I heard her say from behind me and when I turned to face her, it all came flooding back. Raven standing in front of me shaking from fear and tears staining her face. Her parents, my grandparents, standing behind Cain and Bronze. An agonizing pain tearing through me from my first change. Raven pleading with me to come back to myself and my response.

"You. I remember you."

I said wide-eyed. Raven looked at my face, but like before didn't meet my eyes. She nodded.

"The day my mother was murdered. The day I snapped."

I said.

"You didn't snap, your power was triggered."

Raven corrected and I nodded.

"Derek explained it to me. Each of us has an emotion that is stronger than all others and when that emotion is hit, our greatest power is unlocked. Mine just so happened to be the most dangerous."

I explained. Raven shook her head and took a hesitant step forward.

"That wasn't your greatest power. If it were, I wouldn't be standing here."

She looked at Zukima.

"You asked why we reacted like we did. When Cain brought us to Erin she wasn't as far gone as she could have been. When she changed she blew fire and it was aimed at me. Last minuet, or what I can only assume was a last minuet decision, she turned her head and missed me."

Raven looked behind her and sat in a chair Zane had pulled up for her. She took a breath and continued.

"Years after I left my pack and began to travel in search of her. Derek told me she left the castle and was on her own, I didn't like that. Knowing she was alone. But whenever I heard word of where she was, I couldn't bring myself to go because I was afraid."

She looked at me.

"That's why I can't look at you fully. Last time I did, you almost turned me into charcoal. I've lived in a state of fear because my eight year old niece not only turned into a fully grown dragon but killed James."

Raven looked at the floor. Zukima leaned on the wall by her chair.

"That's why she's so famous."

Zuki said and I snapped my head in her direction.

"I mean forgive me but its true. You killed James Blood, the war lord and victor of the Elder War. The only thing I see out of place is the fact she was so young. Dragons kill, it's what they do. My mom was in that war, she says the same for wolves."

Zuki crossed her arms and looked at me. I started to say something but Cain spoke first.

"It is more than that."

He said looking at the fireplace from his own chair. Krystal stood behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"James would have been stronger than any other if he had not been killed. Something they do not teach in sorcery is dragon and wolf history, of course they would not do that anyway, there is no purpose in learning of another species. Both dragon and wolf have a being that is of ultimate strength and power. This being can not be beaten or destroyed by another, unless that said other is the successor of the being. They are called Sages. Sages are in this world to keep peace among all who live and breathe, but only one Sage can live at a time."

Cain explained.

"James was a Sage to be."

Derek said.

"A Sage has not been seen in centuries and because of such, there are those who no longer believe in them. They have become bedtime stories for younglings. Faded into time. We believed James was rising Sage and I say 'rising' because the power of a Sage is born within you, it sounds more complicated than it is."

Derek added. By the time he was done, we had all found a seat. I was looking at my hands and listening to the elder Elders explain what they knew.

"So basically James was this being of power that was supposedly indestructible?"

Zuki asked.

"He could have been, yes."

Cain answered.

"Well, I didn't know about all that but I knew a little about Sages."

Zuki said.

"Then how did Erin kill him?"

Scarlet asked.

I remembered that moment clearly. The way it felt to tear into his flesh with my claws and how it felt to hear his bones break. The man who taught me how to fight, how to survive, died by my hand.

"We are not entirely sure."

Zane said with his hand on Raven's. Silence again took over and this one lasted longer than the last.

"If you are afraid of me, then why are you here?"

I asked Raven without looking up.

"I heard of a growing clan who's alpha was unusual, a female who was half wolf and half dragon. I knew it was you and I wanted to see how you've grown. After all these years I thought seeing you would be easier, I was only half right."

I heard her say. I stood and walked towards the door. When I walked past her I saw her lean away from me a little. I continued to walk and when I went out the front door I kept going. I was almost at my car when a familiar voice stopped me.

"Where are you going?"

I turned to see Derek standing with his arms crossed.

"It's been a while since we've talked."

I smiled. Derek nodded.

"Indeed."

He said. I looked back at my car and grabbed for the key in my pocket.

"Do you plan to leave?"

He asked.

"I was thinking about it. The only family I know of still alive and she fears me. Can't even look me in the eyes."

I closed my eyes tight.

"Your mother came to us when she was pregnant with you. She wanted to know what you were going to be. When I told her that her daughter was going to be a half breed, she was ecstatic."

I looked at him. Derek was smiling.

"James was not as joyful as Charlotte was but he was happy to know he was having a daughter. A daughter whom he could teach to fight like him? Now that he was ecstatic about."

He laughed.

"The moral?"

I asked leaning against the car. He looked at me and smiled.

"I have none. Thought you needed something good on your mind."

I laughed at his answer.

"Raven has come a long way since that say and though she still holds the worst of memories, she also knows that you have changed."

He turned and started walking back to the castle, but stopped mid-turn.

"You are not a monster Erin. Remember that."

I was left alone outside then to think about what I would do next. I sighed.

_'Damn.'_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: We Need The Girls

**•so this is the boys while Erin, Zuki, nd Scarlet are away. Thank you to my readers and while I wish more people would review I thank the ones who do very much XD enjoy•**

* * *

~Darren~

Even with the girls gone there was still little room in the house. We thanked Will for letting us stay in his home but with a growing clan it was becoming a bit of a problem, seeing as there were only three bedrooms total. The girls shared a room, Will had his room, and Kyle shared the last with Ray. Victor, Shawn, and I slept on the couches or the floor in the living room, although for the past few nights in the vacant room.

"This isn't right!"

I yelled from the couch. I heard laughing coming from the girl's room and glared at the ceiling. There were only two beds in the room and the three of us rock-paper-scissored for the beds. I, of course, got left in the living room. Erin and Scarlet had their beds, which Victor and Shawn were laying in right now, while Zuki slept happily on the window seal bench. I sighed.

"Sore loser!"

I heard Ray yell and it was followed by more laughter from the guys.

"Tell you what man, you can sleep in a bed tomorrow."

The deep voice belonging to Victor yelled down. Did I mention all the rooms were upstairs? I sighed again and rolled over on my side.

_'We need a bigger house.'_

I thought.

~Shawn~

I laughed at Victor's comment to Darren and flipped to lay on my stomach, folding my arms under Erin's pillow. I took a deep breath and felt something pang in my chest. Erin's scent reminded me of lilies mixed with ax cologne and I smiled. When Erin, Darren and Scarlet returned from the meeting Erin had a different scent and I didn't like it. She smelled like old books, like Bronze.

~Ray~

I woke up before the others and decided to take a run. Walking through the living room I saw Darren was half laying on the couch and half sprawled on the floor. While Erin was gone Darren was in charge and we thought it was so funny when was forced to sleep on Will's green-cloth couch. I mentally laughed at the constant complaining he did because of it and walked out the front door. The sun was just starting to rise turning the sky all shades of orange and pink. I started jogging towards the woods and half way there I felt my limbs stretch and pop. Hands and feet turning to paws, nose and mouth elongating to a snout, and ears becoming larger and higher on my head. My wolf cleared the edge of the woods and jumped over a fallen tree.

The closer I got to Erin's boundary line I felt like turning back to the house but a metallic smell filled the air. I had to know where it was coming from. The smell became stronger as I came near a small river a few miles from Erin's turf and I slowed when I saw what was causing it. Lying on the river bank was the left overs of a body.

~Shawn~

I loud howl shook me from my sleep and I flipped off the side of the bed hitting the floor. I sat up and listened as another of Ray's deep howls echoed in the room. Not really caring if I woke Victor, I flung the door open and took off down the stairs. Darren was up as well and was standing just outside the front door.

"He's making sure we're the only ones to hear his call. It's one of his many abilities thanks to his main power."

Darren explained as we began to run across the yard and into the woods. The first thing Ray told me about him was his power. The power to control the wind, same as me though our abilities were different. We made our way through the green woods until we came to a human Ray knelling by the river side.

"What happened?

Darren asked returning to his human form. My wolf walked over to the water and sniffed around the bank. Remains of blood made the water pink and a metallic smell lead my nose towards the body Ray pulled from the water.

"Found him laying in the river. He's covered with cuts but they're centered around his chest."

Ray filled Darren in as I trotted over to the small boy. I couldn't tell his age or what he would've looked like. Blood, cuts, bruises, and mud covered his body and the only thing I knew for sure was the fact he was killed by another. A long gash connected his shoulders and an almost perfect circle was dug from his chest. Darren walked up beside me and laid his hand over the hole. Darren's hand in comparison looked tiny, a much larger hand had done nothing more than scoop out this boy's heart, lungs, and rib cage.

"As far as I can tell he's a wolf."

Ray said standing behind us.

"Who would do this?"

Darren asked. Leaves and twigs snapped in the woods in front of us and when my head snapped up I found a small, blood covered, red and white wolf.

~Darren~

Shawn's growl made me look away from the poor boy and up to a tiny wolf. Other than the white chest and belly this wolf was a shade of red, a darker shade than that of the blood soaking their fur making their chest a shade of pink. Flesh from the boy, I assumed, hung from the wolf's mouth.

"Who are you?"

I asked standing. The wolf kept its lilac eyes on Shawn. Shawn toward over the little wolf which meant it was either a rogue, a pup, or of lower status. I took a few steps towards it and it snapped its eyes to me.

"I said, who are you? Shift back."

I told the wolf. Slowly the wolf began to shift. It's fur fell away, ribs popped, snout shortened, and tail receded. Before us stood a young girl with short spiky brown hair. She looked 15 and was shorter than Zuki. She wore a green tank, thigh length jean shorts, and black converse shoes. Her lilac colored eyes faded into a bright green the made the freckles on her face pop. She wore no amulet or any other piece of jewelry for that matter. All and all she looked normal, if not for the blood covering her hands and mouth.

"I-I am Ly-Ly-Lydia."

Lydia studded a bit in a soft voice. She had her arms pulled to her chest and her shaking eyes returned to Shawn.

"Tha-that boy was n-n-next and I h-had n-no choice."

She continued.

"What do you mean?"

Ray asked. Lydia never looked away from Shawn, who never looked away from her.

"He w-was going to k-k-kill me."

Her voice shook and Ray looked at me. Suddenly Lydia's head whipped around to look into the woods, she began to cry and slumped down to her knees.

"I d-did as y-you t-t-told me."

Shawn growled and I felt uneasy. Looking at Ray I could tell he felt the same. Though I didn't see anyone, I could smell someone else some miles away.

"P-p-p-please no."

Lydia cried louder. Ray went to her side and was talking in a low voice.

"Shawn."

I called. He never looked away from the woods.

_'What the hell is goin on?'_

I wondered. Then a roar ripped through the sky and I turned back towards the direction of Will's home.

"Shawn, go!"

I shouted and the brown wolf took off towards Kyle's roar. I walked up to Ray and the still sitting girl.

"Whats goin on?"

I asked Lydia grabbing her shoulder. She was covering her face with her blood stained hands.

"H-he knew o-only the str-strongest would come."

She said. Ray and I exchanged looks. We heard Lydia take in a quick breath and when I looked down she fell forward. Rolling her onto her side we found a skinny metal rod the size of a pencil sticking out of her chest.

"Go back and see what's happening. I'll see if I can't find this guy."

Ray told me. Nodding I got up and started running back to the house, leaving Ray with a dead Lydia.

As my wolf cleared the woods I stopped in my tracks when I saw the guys standing before a destroyed house.

"What the hell happened?!"

I asked anyone returning to my human form. Out if the corner of my eye I saw Kyle shake his head.

"We need the girls back."

He said. Vines had twisted their way up and through the wood of the house tearing it a part and taking it down.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Sorceress' Heart

**•This is more or less a filler chapter but leaning more towards not because I would've put this stuff in the story at some point anyway. Thank you to the reviewers and hope you like this. Thank you to very special people for helping with the spell. And also for those of you who don't like the fact I switch POV's to much, might as well wait for the next chapter cause that's all this is.•**

* * *

~Scarlet~

"Do you think she's okay?"

I asked Zuki. We were standing by the main entrance of the Elder's home and was waiting on Erin. The three of us stayed the night, though it wasn't planned per-say, but Erin stayed in the library with Raven and the Elders.

"I'm sure she's fine."

Zuki said leaning against the wall. Her arms were crossed and her head was down with shut eyes. Though her sentence was said so nonchalantly, I knew she was feeling the same as me. I heard a door slam up stairs and foot steps followed. I looked up to see Erin coming down the stairs rather quickly with Bronze and Zane on her heels.

"We're leaving."

She said walking past us and through the door. Her voice was low and her hair hid her face. I continued to stand at the door and watched as Zuki followed Erin to her car. Bronze and Zane stood beside me with tired faces.

"Watch after her Scarlet."

Zane told me laying a hand on my shoulder. I looked at him with a worried look.

"Why would I have to watch her?"

I asked. Abigail and Krystal said nothing to us about anything that had gone wrong that night as we were getting up this morning. Zane sighed, turned away and walked back towards the library. I looked at Bronze who was looking out the door.

"Did something happen?"

I asked and he didn't look at me.

"They never talked. Erin sat in front of the fire most of the night and we let her be. Derek and I sat by her while Zane sat with Raven. Cain was reading in his chair. When Raven tried to speak to Erin or walk over to her, Erin would simply look at her and Raven would flinch. I could see Erin was getting annoyed by it."

He looked at me then and continued.

"Just keep an eye on her."

He said and I nodded.

"Scar, come on!"

I heard Zuki call my name. I said goodbye to Bronze and ran to the car.

Driving down the road it was to quiet and I noticed Erin would grip the wheel every now and then. Zuki started to hum a song I didn't know and after a few minuets stopped. Silence took over us again. I put my head on my hand and looked out the window to watch the passing trees. Green leaves and tall oaks. As I watched I noticed how those trees were moving quickly. I lifted my head and turned to look at Erin. Her knuckles were white and her jaw clenched. I tapped Zuki's shoulder and midway she stopped when she saw Erin.

"Erin?"

Zuki asked. Erin ignored her and her arm started to shake.

"Erin."

Zuki said in a calm worried tone. I looked out the window and saw we were going faster.

"Erin stop."

Zuki said calmly. My breathing sped up and I was holding onto the back of Zuki's seat. Suddenly Erin jerked the wheel to the left and hit the breaks. I screamed as the tail of the car swung around in a semi-circle. Zuki and I held onto anything we could. I thought the worst automatically.

_'We're going to die.'_

~Zukima~

When Erin jerked on the wheel I grabbed for the handle on the window side and shut my eyes tight. I felt the whole car swing around and I heard Scarlet screaming. I could've stopped the car, so could Scarlet, for us it would've been easy but it was so sudden we couldn't think. The car stopped fully, my eyes remained shut. I heard Scarlet breathing heavily and she was shaking, thanks to her hold on my seat I could feel it.

"What the fucking fuck Erin!"

I yelled but when I opened my eyes and turned my head, Erin's door was open and Erin was gone. For a moment I was frozen but I turned to Scarlet.

"Are you okay?"

I asked her. Her face was red and she was shaking badly. Tears streamed down her cheeks from her scared eyes.

"Why did she do that?"

She asked with a shaky voice. I shook my head.

"I don't know."

~Scarlet~

My heart was beating fast and my breathing was uneven. I heard Zuki yelling but my eyes stayed locked on the back of her seat. I did, however, look at her when she asked me if I was okay. Zukima's eyes were red and she too was shaking slightly. I nodded. She didn't know why Erin did what she did and for the first time I noticed Erin wasn't even in the car. Zuki got out and was a little unsteady at first. I watched as she looked around for Erin.

"Scarlet check this out."

At her request I opened the door and slowly stood up. From the back wheel to up the road it looked like a big backwards J, a gigantic u-turn.

"Where is she?"

I asked. Zuki never answered me, in her place was another's voice.

"What are the odds I'd run into you here?"

My eyes widened slightly as his hit my ears. I turned to see Drake Lewis standing with his arms crossed by his beta, James Williams.

"Great we have noses to help."

Zuki said with a small smile.

"To help with what?"

Drake asked Zuki.

"You're telling me you two didn't see that stunt Erin just pulled?"

Zuki asked in complete disbelief.

"The car? Yea we heard and that's why we're here. I knew who was in it and came running."

Drake said walking towards the car. I felt my face burn from his words.

_'Why am I all like this. He knows mine and Erin's scents.'_

I thought.

"Hey."

James called. James had short brown hair and green eyes. He had a smaller frame than Drake but was about the same height. He wore a lose black tank and jean shorts. A tribal rose was his amulet.

"She went that way."

He pointed towards an old house off the side if the road. Zuki nodded a thank you and began walking.

"We were on our way to speak with Derek."

I looked again at Drake.

"Just incase you were wondering why we were here in the first place."

He smiled and walked away with James. I watched him for a minuet and turned to run after Zuki.

"Scar think you can do up a spell?"

Zuki asked.

"What kind?"

I asked. Zuki looked at me.

"Preferably one to protect against a pissed wolf."

She said.

"I only know a few p-

"Don't you _dare_ tell me you don't know many protection spells. Your family is best known for pure magic."

Zuki interrupted me. It was true but it still stood true that I only knew five spells that would protect me or someone else.

"I just don't know one that would work in this situation."

I said. We reached the old house and stopped. I could feel the energy coming from inside and knew then it was Erin.

"Just try one Scar. I have a feeling this isn't gonna be pretty."

Zuki said looking at the caved in ceiling. I thought through the five spells and just picked one. Closing my eyes, I began to chant.

**"Blood goes unshed **

**Tears are not needed **

**Avoiding all harm**

**And trouble ahead**

**Peace gather round **

**A shield on our heads"**

The wind around me picked up and I heard Zuki mumble something but I continued on.

**"For in the shadows**

**An evil hides**

**Ready to draw me**

**From love's side**

**But with your help**

**I shall be strong**

**The power to resist**

**The caving of us**

**Under an enemy's fist."**

Opening my eyes slowly I saw Zuki standing before me and her scarlet eyes were shining.

"Works for me."

She said with a smile. She turned and stepped onto the first step, hesitating before taking another. I followed behind her looking to my left and right for signs of anyone else.

"Scarlet."

Zuki sounded worried and my eyes widened when I looked past her shoulder. Laying on the floor facing, the door, was Erin's large black wolf. Her dark golden eyes watched us and her ears were faced forward. Because the house was dark it took a second for my eyes to adjust to the low light and I found Erin was bigger than I thought. If I had laid beside her, stretched out arms and all, she'd still out length me. Erin's head slowly rose off the ground. I closed my eyes again and spoke one more spell in my mind.

_'Goddess give me the power_

_The momentary ability _

_To hear and communicate _

_With the greatest of beasts'_

I stepped around Zuki slowly.

"What are you doing?"

Zuki asked in a hushed tone.

"Erin?"

I asked ignoring Zuki. I reached out my hand and was only inches from her snout when she moved her head to the side.

_'__Leave me be.'_

Erin's voice was a deep growl inside my mind.

_'You know I can't do that.'_

I said back. She didn't show any signs of being surprised. She did, however, growl and her lip rose up to reveal her sharp teeth. Zuki pulled on my shoulder.

"She won't hurt us."

I said not breaking eye contact with my alpha. Then my eyes widened as I realized I was doing something so very wrong. Erin stood up slowly and her mouth opened and her growl growing. I was looking at her eyes.

_'Forgive me.'_

I thought bowing my head. It was in every alphas nature to feel threatened when someone of lower status had the nerve to look them in the eye.

_'I said leave.'_

Her voice was growling and it made me shiver, especially when I felt her breath on the top of my head.

~Zukima~

I had never seen a submission to an alpha by a sorcerous. This was something new to me, so when I grabbed at one of my throwing knives and hid it behind my leg when Erin hung her head just above Scarlet's, I hadn't known Erin was listening to every move I made. Her head snapped up and she took a step forward. Scarlet was down on her knees and, thanks to her bowed head, fit under Erin's chest. Erin continued to walk towards me and I was walking backwards. I missed the top stair and fell back, but instead of hitting the ground I fell into something soft.

I looked up to see James.

"You okay?"

He asked and I nodded putting my knife back on my belt. I saw a silver wolf standing behind him.

"Drake."

James said when he saw me looking. Drake's eyes were like looking into pure ice, white with a shade of blue. His wolf was the same, if not bigger, size as Erin. James pulled me out of the way of the two alpha wolves, this is moment I knew of all to well. Alpha wolves were never good in close spaces like this and in their wolf forms.

~Scarlet~

Erin's tail hit me in the side of the head as she went out the door.

"There was no purpose for that spell."

I said to myself standing and turning to see James pulling Zuki away from the now two wolves.

_'Erin please don't do anything stupid.'_

I said to her knowing who the other wolf was. One of her ears flickered back towards me and then back forward.

_'It's not nice to interrupt a conversation.'_

She said back, her voice had less of a growl. Drake's icy eyes met mine for a split second.

_'He was worried for you.'_

Erin said. She walked past Drake and began to run away from us and the house.

_'I'll be home. Don't leave my car here.'_

Her growl was gone and now it was her usual voice. I smiled.

"Thank you again for whatever just happened."

Zuki said to James. Drake had returned to his human form and jogged up to me.

"Are you okay?"

His voice was full of worry and it made my face heat up.

"Yea. I'm fine."

I smiled and he let out a small breath.

"Good. Ill see you around Miss Lucas, we're late for an appointment."

He leaned in and kissed my cheek, James bowed to Zuki and with a smile from Drake the boys left.

"Damn Scar."

Zuki said.

"What?"

I asked confused.

"First off, with Erin. That was crazy as shiz. Second, with Drake. You have the most amazing taste in guys."

She was laughing by the end and I blushed more.

"Shut up."

I said walking towards Erin's mustang.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Dreamcatcher

**•I wanted to say thank you so much to my reviewers and Amelia Ivory belongs to my friend Ashlyn. Hope you guys enjoy :D•**

* * *

~Ray~

I sniffed the air again and, just like before, found nothing. After an hour of searching, I decided to return to the house. When I came to the river Lydia's body was gone. I ran my nose across the ground where he body laid.

_'What's goin on?'_

I wondered. Even Lydia's scent was gone. The body of the boy remained where I pulled it from the water. I made sure she was dead before combing the forest, so how was she gone? I would've questioned and investigated further if Erin's scent hadn't of hit my nose. I headed back to the house at a full run. Zukima and Scarlet were not with her.

~Will~

I sat on the grass with my head in my hands. I couldn't believe what had happened. My home had been demolished by some stranger and I couldn't stop it

"Ray's back."

Kyle said. I looked to see Ray's tan wolf running our way and just in time because Erin's wolf was running up the road behind him.

The feeling of panic and worry struck when I didn't see Erin's mustang driving up the road. Erin slowed half way to the house and walked up to what remained of it. Ray changed back and was standing beside Darren.

"I couldn't find a scent."

He said.

"What?"

Darren said in disbelief.

"It's like the wind carried it away."

As Ray told Darren of how Lydia's body was also gone, Erin had changed back and was stepping over a fallen wall to stand inside. The sound of a car coming up the road made me turn and relief washed over me. Zuki jumped out of the driver's side when the car stopped and was running towards us, Scarlet right behind her. My eyes widened a bit when I realized she was looking dead at me with worry in her beautiful eyes.

"Are y'all alright?"

She asked throwing her arms around my neck. I would've answered her or at least smiled if Scarlet hadn't of feel to the ground.

~Drake~

James and I were returning home from our meeting with Derek. We passed by the place on the road where Erin's car made a dramatic u-turn and I wondered if Scarlet was okay. It made me wonder why I only worried for her safety but I shook my head and kept going. Over the river with thin ice, across the field with frozen blades of grass, and through a thin layer of bright snow was the home of the Western-Frost Pack. I kept the snow on the ground and the temperature low around my part of the Western territory, my ability was ice what did most expect and because of that my pack was used to the cold. The house was a simple two story made of brick with a blue door. Each window had the shades closed, something that wasn't odd thanks to the sun making the snow so bright. Something that was odd, however, was the scent. James' fur was standing and I could hear his low growl. I changed back into my human form and walked to the door. Pushing open the already ajar door, my heart dropped and my breathing quickened.

"Holy shit."

James said behind me. Blood covered the walls and pooled on the floors under the mangled bodies of my pack. I could feel my body shaking and waves of anger rolled over me. James ran past me and up the stairs to our left leaving me to walk further inside and look down on my brothers, sisters, and their mates.

"Drake!"

I heard James call and I ran up the stairs, tripping over a step thanks to my haste. Rounding the banister I saw more bodies and more blood leading in and out of rooms. James was standing in the door to my room and when he turned to look at me I noticed two things: one was that the color had drained from his face and the other was that my room was spotless of blood. Spotless except for the head of my Gamma on the foot of my bed. His green eyes were looking in opposite directions and his mouth hung open. My eye started to twitch.

"Drake."

James said my name and I slowly turned to face him. He was looking at the staircase.

"Someone's here."

He said. I hadn't noticed the new scent and my mind screamed at me to kill whomever it was. Rip them apart and make them suffer as slow as I could. I started walking down the steps with James behind me and when my foot hit the wood of the floor a gust of wind made the front door slam shut. In the corner of the room by the stone fireplace, stood a figure.

"State your name."

James ordered. I couldn't find my voice, it took everything to keep my current standing place. No answer came.

"Answer before I rip out your throat."

I threatened in a low growl. Whatever restraint I had was slipping.

"Does this scene look familiar Alpha?"

Said a soft voice.

"Like a nightmare from your past."

She took a step forward into the sun from the window. She looked 18 and stood about 5'7. Her curly brown hair fell down to her mid back, swooped bangs shaded violet eyes. Her green teeshirt was only a little snug along with her dark jeans and black sneakers. She had a tattoo of black birds flying up left arm and disappeared under the sleeve of her shirt. A silver amulet hung around her neck in the shape of a dream catcher.

"Dreams are wild things, Alpha, things that can be twisted and turned around. They are controllable, however, if you know how to."

She was smiling and the last of my restraint snapped. I was across the room and had her by her throat against the wall. She kept a straight face though her smile faded and now that I was up close I could see specks of green in her eyes. My grip tightened and she coughed. If James was still by the stairs, he wasn't butting in. A flash of fear ran across her eyes and I knew she was looking into my wolf's eyes, which was a mistake. I growled aloud and pushed her up and into the wall. To look into an alpha's eyes was a death wish. My other arm came up and the images of the bodies behind me flashed across my mind. In mid swing I heard her voice.

"Drake!"

My arm stopped and I gasped. The waves of anger I felt were fading and I started to shake again.

"Drake!"

She yelled again from outside.

_'Scarlet.'_

I thought. I released the girl and she fell to the ground coughing. I turned and walked to the open door where James was no standing. Outside, just a few steps from the house, stood Scarlet. She looked worried and was breathing heavy, like she had been running.

"Scarlet? What are you doing here?"

I asked. She smiled at me and started my way. Every step she took her face seemed to darken. When her hands came to rest on my chest, her smile had turned into a smirk I've only seen on Alex Blood.

"I've come to say goodbye."

Her voice hadn't changed. I heard a gasp behind me and I turned in time to see James' eyes roll back and to see him collapse on the porch. The girl stood in his place now with a bloody hand and claws.

"That one was real."

She said smiling.

"I am Amelia Ivory, but most call me Ember. And that, Alpha, is an old friend of yours."

Amelia pointed to Scarlet. I looked back only to see that the person standing there now was not only Scarlet, but a boy with a crooked grin and extended claws.

"Former Alpha of the former Frost Pack meet your worst nightmare."

I heard the grin in her voice, adding emphasis to the word 'former'. I couldn't take my eyes from the boy before me. He gripped the front of my shirt and whispered,

"Every time we tell a lie, the thing that we fear grows stronger. Remember that, brother."

My twin brother raised his arm in the air and I couldn't move. In that time, time itself slowed. His arm came down and behind him a blur of tan fur changed to black and tackled my brother to the ground. I looked and saw a boy laying there with a shocked expression as he saw whatever he just tackled was no longer there.

"Drake."

Said a deep voice. I recognized this boy from the council meeting. It was Darren Jones, Erin's Beta.

"What happened?"

He sounded worried and alarmed.

"I don't remember inviting another pack."

Amelia's voice sounded disappointed. She sighed.

"Oh well. A lone Alpha is nothing to me. I've taken care of stronger."

Again, I heard a grin in her voice.

"First off, we're a clan not a pack."

Darren said. The boy he was with was standing now and looking towards the house.

"A clan? Neither of you are Alpha nor are you dragons."

She sounded amused. I sensed a power enter my territory and knew now that the death of this bitch was finally going to happen and I wasn't going to be interrupted.

"I'm so happy you said something about her."

The other boy said smiling. I turned around with my own smirk.

"A female?"

Amelia looked shocked.

"Do you have a problem with that?"

All three of us smiled as Erin's voice came in. Amelia's eyes went wide.

"Well. This IS a surprise. Of course I should've known."

Said Amelia.

"I assume you're here because of your home? Or is it the smell of this Alpha's pack?"

She asked. Erin walked a little past us and stopped.

"Lets just say I have reliable sources. I was told something was wrong and I dropped all to come and see."

Erin said. Amelia nodded and crossed her arms.

"While you're here half-breed, tell me, how are things with your mate? Bronze is it?"

I almost missed the small exhale of breath from the boy with the glasses and Darren's surprised face. Erin's fists balled and I heard a low growl rumble in her chest. Amelia smiled.

"What is it? Unhappy with my match? I thought I did rather well."

She said sounding disappointed.

"What did you-"

"Dreams half-breed, dreams. They are glorious things are they not? I am Amelia Ivory, daughter of Nathan Fortner and Vivian Ivory. I am called Ember by those who know me and others who know my mother know my families power. Of course we owe that power to the ancestor of one Zukima Srine, her many greats grandmother taught my ancestor to weave in and out of dreams. Taught her to manipulate and twist the dreams of others. Because of her, that power became our own and it was past down through my mother's family. I inherited that gift and have been watching you half-breed. It's been so much fun twisting _YOUR_ dreams and making you squirm in your sleep."

Amelia explained and by the end she was laughing. This girl, this wolf, had been manipulating Erin's dreams. Not only was this girl responsible for my packs death but was stupid enough to both kill James in front of me and tell Erin what she had done. It was over for her now. It had to be.

~Darren~

This chick had to have some kind of death wish. When Scarlet fell, I caught her and easily sat her down. Erin was at her side and I hadn't even seen her move from the house.

_'Drake. It's Drake. Something's wrong.'_

She had said, eyes starting to water. Ray and Erin took off in that moment while I handed Scarlet over to Zuki. We ran as fast as we could and whatever was wrong with Erin seemed to have subsided for the time being. Now we were standing in front of Drake's home where his pack had been slaughtered along with the recent murder of his Beta, James. This wolf, Amelia, also just told Erin how she was messing around with her dreams and I could tell Erin's already pissed aura grew darker.

"Haven't you wondered why you've dreamed of Bronze in the manor you do?"

Amelia stepped of the porch and took two steps towards Erin.

"Why when you're around him he acts the way he does?"

Another two steps.

"I've taken a dream and added a few twists of my own, but it was his dream half-breed."

Two more.

"Before you I took the dreams of the Elders and made them real, brought their nightmares to life, of course with Derek that was difficult. I heard word of a new Alpha and I wanted someone new to play with. When I found you, I couldn't believe what I saw, a female Alpha. What was better was it was the girl who was raised in the Elder Castle, I couldn't resist. Though I had to carefully chose which Elder I wanted. Don't ask why I wanted an Elder in your mind, it could've been so much more creative on my part but the first time proved much to entertaining."

She was an easy ten steps from Erin.

"You hate living don't you?"

Ray asked. Amelia laughed.

"Well I just get extremely bored at times and find nothing better to do."

She answered.

"So you kill whole packs and tear down homes of others? Misery, is that your thing?"

Erin asked with a snarl. Drake was shaking beside Ray. They were close to snapping.

"That poor boy's home was destroyed?"

Amelia sounds genuinely surprised.

"And as for this pack, it was a favor asked of me by another Alpha. I was simply told to cover up the scent of this dragon and kill the Beta of the Frost Pack."

She explained. Erin was a blur as she stepped forward and kicked Amelia's legs from under her. Amelia hit the ground with a thud and rolled to her left to avoid decapitation by Erin's claws. Erin's golden eyes shined bright as she jumped at Amelia and tackled her to the ground. Amelia pushed Erin off with her legs and her eyes turned dark orange as she flipped up off the ground.

"I do not wish to fight with you."

Amelia said. Erin was crouched ready to attack.

"I'm not stupid half-breed, I know I'm no match and I will not fool myself as to believe otherwise."

She crossed her arms.

"But I will also not go against that other Alpha, he is as strong as you if not more."

Amelia switched her weight to her right leg.

"Who murdered my pack?"

I turned to see the icy eyes of Drake as he growled.

"I wasn't given a name, simply the order to remove his scent."

Amelia shrugged.

"Them we'll take you to the Elders. Let them decide what happens to you."

Erin said putting a hand on Drake's shoulder.

"I think not."

Amelia said smirking. Then the wind picked up around her feet ice began to form and slowly move up her legs. Amelia looked surprised and tried to escape but Drake's eyes never left her body. His ice tracked up her thighs and over her hips, covered her stomach and held down her arms.

"Damn you Alphas!"

Her scream was trapped under the ice that engulfed her head.

"Darren, Ray. Take her ahead. We need to find out what happened and take care of it quickly."

Erin ordered. We nodded and I kicked Amelia's frozen form over and lifted her feet from the ground, Ray getting her head and we began our walk to the Elder Castle.

~Drake~

I knelt down next to James' body and laid my hand flat on his back.

"Forgive me James. I should've seen it, should've known."

I closed my eyes and prayed to Lupin for James and my pack. I asked for a chance to avenge them and forgiveness for my lack in leadership.

"Drake."

I heard Erin's voice.

"I ask that you stay with us, until something is done about that girl."

I looked up at her and saw her worried face. Her eyes still had remnants of dark gold in them. I stood and nodded.

"Thank you Erin."

I said and we started following her Beta and Gamma.


End file.
